My Kid is the Evil Ranger
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Another letter story but different. Kim was raped but no one knows who did it. All they know is the new ranger enemy is very important to Kim...so important that when she has to fight him she won't. Why is that and who raped her? Heavy Kat bashing
1. Trusting Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Kimberly Ann Hart entered her house and slammed the door. She let out a loud groan. Her mom came in and asked "Still no luck finding a job?"

"No mom they say I'm not good enough for them. Yeah I may not have a lot of singing skills but I am still good right?"

"Yes of course you are good sweetie I think those music people are deaf. Your father was a songwriter and you know me I was a singer as a teen. You have it in you," Cindy (Kimberly's mom) said.

"No I don't not anymore."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sweetie you haven't been yourself since it happen. I think you need to let it go and tell your friends."

"NO way. They will hate me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Mom you don't understand. When you're a power ranger if you do what I did it is called betrayal. I betrayed everyone I care about and I lost the one man I love."

"Look how about we eat and head down to see Pierre at the art shop?"

Pierre was Cindy husband and Kimberly's step-father. She nodded. After she ate she went upstairs to her room. She sat down and checked her e-mail. The first one was from Jason.

_From: _

_To: _

_Hey Kim._

_I know we haven't spoken in forever but I am going crazy. Please respond to this e-mail. At least let me know you are ok. There is a reunion coming up. Everyone will be there. I am sure they will all be happy to see you. I know I will. I miss my little sister so much. Please Kimberly tell me whatever_

_Your brother,_

_Jason_

Kimberly then heard the phone ring. She looked at the caller ID it said Scott Jason. She sighed and quieted the phone. "I'm sorry."

Down stairs Cindy answered the phone. She had promised her daughter that she would not tell her friends anything.

"Please Mrs. Dumas I am going nuts I need to know," Jason begged.

"Look Jason all I can tell you is when you hang up with me sign onto aim and check your e-mail," Mrs. Hart hinted.

"Thanks."

Kimberly was just about to hit reply when a little window popped up and said redrex had just signed on. Kimberly was going to sign off but was too slow. Jason imed her.

**Redrex: Hey! Long time no see. **

Kimberly didn't answer. She just looked at the message.

**Redrex: Look Kim I know you are there. Please talk to me. I won't push you to talk about anything you don't want to but please just respond so I know your ok.**

Kimberly took a deep breath and replied

**Pinkink: ……I'm, here**

**Redrex: Kimberly! I have missed you so much! Are you ok where are you? How are you?**

**Pinkink: Since when are we playing 20 questions?**

**Redrex: Sorry am I being too pushy?**

**Pinkink: No. I've missed you too. Yes I am ok and I've been better.**

**Redrex: Will you tell me where you are?**

**Pinkink: In my room.**

**Redrex: haha very funny. Kimberly please?**

**Pinkink: IN Paris with my mom. **

**Redrex: What happen to you? Please Kimberly I need to know.**

**Pinkink: I can't tell you. You will hate me forever. I'm sorry I should go**

**Redrex: WAIT! DON'T GO!**

**Pinkink:?**

**Redrex: I'm sorry I am pushing so much. I just want to help. Kimberly nothing you can do will make me hate you. **

**Pinkink: Not as a sister but as a former power ranger.**

**Redrex: Power ranger? Kimberly you and I haven't been rangers in years. I love you no matter what. You are my little sister and there is nothing is this world that will make me hate you. **

**Pinkink: Ok, Look I'll tell you part of what happen. What did happen is nothing to be said online. It has to be in person. So I'll tell you half now and then I'll come to the reunion and we can meet earlier and I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise that after I tell you, you won't hate me as a former ranger.**

**Redrex: I don't promise. I swear on Zordon that no matter what happen I will always love you and won't hate you.**

**Pinkink: OK well I was……I was…….I can't say it. **

**Redrex: Come on baby sister please? Just try?**

**Pinkink: I'll put it this way…..someone forced me into have sex………….**

**Redrex: Oh my gosh Kimberly I am so sorry. Can I ask who?**

**Pinkink: That's all for now. Jason you have to promise you won't tell anyone you have spoken to me until I see them ok? **

**Redrex: Of course Kim. Was it your boyfriend? The one you said you had in the letter?**

**Pinkink: The letter was a lie. I was also forced to write it. I still love Tommy and it kills me every day that I hurt him the way I did.**

**Redrex: Wow. Look I'm sorry for being so pushy. Thanks for trusting me.**

**Pinkink: Thanks for reminding me that I can trust. I really do have to go. My mom is heading out to meet Pierre and I have to go too. I love you and we will talk again before the reunion.**

**Redrex: Ok Kim I love you too. Bye.**

**Pinkink: Bye Jason.**

**Pinkink has just signed off**

**Redrex: has just signed off**

Kimberly went to her mom and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom."

Her mom just smiled and said "Your welcome baby."

**A/N This is my first chapter I'll only update if I get a review saying someone likes it. I know it is confusing because we don't know what the "it" Kim's mom was talking about but it will make sense in the later chapters. **


	2. Telling the Truth

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Time passed and soon it was time for the reunion. Kimberly and Jason met at a coffee shop not too far from the from the youth center. Kimberly got there and saw Jason. She ran right into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. Enjoying the sweet sound of her laughter. He put her back down but kept her in his arms.

"Thank you for being the one friend I could always count on," Kimberly said.

"I love you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They sat down and at first Kimberly said nothing.

"If you're not ready you can wait."

"I need to tell Jason. I am going to have to tell the others and I can't do it alone. I want you to know so you can help me when I get stuck."

Jason nodded.

"Ok well I guess I should start off with the Couch Tommy and I met. He wasn't the real one. It was a clone…"

"But who….oh my gosh."

"Yep. Rita and Zedd made a clone of him to get me away from the rangers. Though they made it hard for me to meet with him it was because they wanted most of my training to be in Florida…"

She shivered at the thought.

"Anyway after we left he took me to this place in Florida. It looked like a gym. Suddenly bars and stuff block the windows and doors and Zedd and Rita entered the room. That's when they told me it was a trap. They took everything from me. SO after a few days they still didn't tell me why they wanted me. So I asked and I really wish I didn't. Jason I don't think I was ever more afraid of Zedd life…"

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to give him a child. I of course said no but he just said I would and left me alone. A few days later….he came in and chained me to a bed. My arms were above my head and my legs to each sides of the bed post…"

So he got on top of me and well…raped me…" Kimberly said taking a deep breath.

Jason pulled Kimberly onto his lap and rubbed her back.

"It's ok. I'm here and you're safe just keep going."

She nodded. "After a while I found out I was pregnant. So Zedd was thrilled. I went through all the steps to give him a healthy baby. When it was time for the baby to be born……."

She took another deep breath as her eyes filled with tears.

"Jason if I wasn't depressed when Rita destroyed my float I was sure depressed with what she did next," Kimberly cried. "Once the baby was born Rita took him and cleaned him off and checked him and stuff. Then I begged. I begged Zedd to let me hold my baby. Rita brought him over to me. She was going to hand him to me and when I reached for him she pulled away and laughed her evil laugh and said 'This is my baby now' and she walks off. Jason at night I can hear the cries of my baby getting softer and softer as Rita takes him away…Oh my gosh Jason I have never felt more heartbroken in my life."

. Kimberly broke down in tears. She turned and buried her face into Jason's chest and cried. He rubbed her back and just let her cry.

"I'm here. It's ok. You're safe."

After crying for a few minutes Kimberly calmed down.

"Jason I hate to say this but there is more."

"So tell me when you're ready."

"Once Rita took the baby Zedd threw me out. I had nothing but the clothes that were on my back. I thought that everyone would hate me for not talking to them in almost a year so I went to the closet beach and walked into the water and didn't stop….then I felt a tingling feeling and the

next thing I knew I was in the command center. Zordon contacted my mom and we told her everything. She promised not to tell anyone and I made Zordon promise not to tell you guys anything."

So Zedd forced you to write that letter to Tommy and stop talking to all of us?"

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Kimberly you didn't do it by your own free will."

Kimberly gave him a hug.

"So enough about me how was the peace conference?"

"It was fine. You know nothing too existing."

"How are the others?"

"They miss you. Trini is taking this the hardest."

"I feel like I betrayed her. She was like a sister to me."

"When you tell her what happen she will understand."

"I know she will. Zack and Billy will too but they have known me their whole lives. Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and even Tommy only knew me as a teen…..plus I broke Tommy's heart in the worst way possible."

"They won't forgive me. I gave their worst enemy a child Jason. I made a new evil after working for three years to fight it off I ended up making my own."

"Kimberly not by choice. You would have never given Rita and Zedd a child have you had a choice."

"I could have fought them. I could have chased Rita down and got my son."

"Then what? Your communicator was gone. You were locked in some gym who knows where. You haven't seen the light of day in months I mean seriously Kimberly how far did you think you could get. Plus you had just given birth had been raped. Your energy was already low from losing your power coin. You did the best you could Kimberly and that's all that matters. I don't hate you. I love you even more and I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

They hugged again.

"Jason….are Tommy and Kat dating?"

"I am not going to lie to you Kimberly they did at one point date but it didn't work out. Tommy is still single and as far as I can see still loves you."

Kimberly smiled. Jason smile too.

"You ready to go meet the others?"

"Only if you promise to stay by my side no matter what."

Jason nodded and they stood up. Kimberly was shacking from head to toe.

"Nervous?"

She nodded. He hugged her again and said "I love you."

Just as he did Trini came from behind and saw Jason hugging another women and heard him say he loved her. Kimberly's face was buried in his chest so she couldn't see who it was.

"JASON LEE SCOTT HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

Kimberly decided to have some fun. She winked at Jason and put on a fake accent and said "You said you were single."

"I'm sorry it's just you were so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

"JASON WE ARE SO OVER AND YOU LITTL MISS…..WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Kimberly showed herself and said "Sounds hard to believe because from what I remember I could kick your butt as well."

Trini squealed and ran over and gave Kimberly a hug.

"This is the women you have been sending messages to and not tell me?"

"I made him promise not to Tri don't be mad at him."

"Where have you been?"

"Paris with my mom."

"So Paris has no post offices or internet access no way for you to keep in contact with us?"

Kimberly took a step back and looked down.

"Easy Trini, Kimberly has had a hard time lately. Give her a break. She will tell everything due to time. Don't worry because I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"Thanks Jase. Kimberly you were hurt weren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"I have been your BFF forever. I can see it in your eyes. Plus normally when we see each other after being apart for a long time we both squeal really loud and jump all around and cry and hug and stuff now all I get is a hug almost as if you're scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you Trini I just don't feel like myself. Your right I was hurt. Physically and mentally."

"I will kill that boy."

"There was no boy Trini. The letter was a lie."

"Why?"

"Tell you later," Kimberly said more as a question.

"Of course Kim. I am not going to pressure you to talk; I will always be here to listen."

"Ok Beautiful ladies let's head over to see the others," Jason said.

Kimberly and Trini nodded. The trio walked hand in hand to the youth center. At the entrance Kimberly got cold feet and stopped. "I'm not ready."

"Look Trini why don't you go on in. I'll get Kimberly more comfortable and meet you inside," Jason said.

Trini nodded. When she was gone Jason looked at Kim and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"What is it baby sister?"

"They will hate me Jason," Kimberly cried.

"They? Or Tommy?"

"Tommy," Kimberly said as she cried.

Jason hugged her. "NO he won't. You tell him the truth Kim and he will forgive you. If he does I will just have to show him what happens when you mess with the red rangers little sister."

Kimberly smiled. Just then they heard Aisha talking.

"I'm sorry guys but it just doesn't seem right to have a ranger reunion without the first pink ranger."

Jason smiled and took Kimberly's hand. She hid behind him as they walked in.

"Hey guys. Look who I found outside."

He stepped aside and Kimberly was seen.

"KIMBERLY!"

They knocked her off her feet by all the hugs she was given. Jason laughed.

"Guys let her breathe."

The only one not hugging was Kat. They all sat down and first no one said anything.

"Look I know you guys are all wondering why I haven't been in contact and I will tell you but you have to promise not to hate me," Kimberly said.

"What happen to Kimberly has to do more with us as rangers rather than friends. She needs you guys to promise that no matter what she said it won't change the way you feel about her," Jason said.

"Kimberly we love you. Rangers or no ranger," Aisha said.

Kimberly nodded and started her story. When she got to the part about Rita taking they baby she stopped and cried into Jason again. Jason finished the story for her. At first no one said anything. Tommy felt more anger towards Zedd then he did towards Kimberly for the letter. Now all he felt towards Kimberly was sadness.

"I'm sorry Tommy. That letter was a lie. Zedd forced me to write it."

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I know how you feel," Kat said.

"No Kat I don't think you do. You see when you were trapped in Zedd's layer we all knew and did everything in our power to get you back. Me on the other hand I was trapped in Zedd's layer and only one person knew yet said nothing about it," Kimberly said as she looked up from Jason's shirt.

"Who knew," Jason asked?

"Kat did."

"That is crazy Kimberly!"

"Is it? Zedd told me himself and at first I didn't believe him but then I heard a conversation between Kat and Zedd and Kat said quote 'How is she? Thanks for your help Zedd. Now I have everything Kimberly did and once her friends find out that she gave you an heir they will hate her forever" end quote.'"

"Kimberly Zedd could have fixed it so you would hear that."

"Yeah but wait after the letter didn't you say that you would go down and see what was up with her," Aisha asked

Kat thought back and Aisha was right.

"She heard the conversation," Kat whispered to herself.

Tommy who was sitting right next to her heard. He jumped from his seat and yelled "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW KIMBERLY WAS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY LORD ZEDD AND WAS PLANNING ON RAPING HER AND YET YOU DID NOTHING AND TOLD NO ONE! YOU TOLD ME YOU WALKED IN ON KIMBERLY AND SHE AND HER SO CALLED BOYFRINED WERE HAVING SEX! KAT HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL DID"!

"I wasn't lying Tommy when I first walked in Zedd was kissing Kimberly."

"Yet you did nothing to help?"

"Why should I? Ever since I met Kimberly I wanted what she had. She had the perfect boyfriend the prefect friends and though no one knew it. She was a hero who saved the world from bad guys. Every guy wanted her and everyone always wanted to be friends with Kimberly not me. No guy wanted me no one wanted to be my friend."

"I seem to remember Kimberly and I both being your friend even after you tried to kill her," Aisha said.

"We all did Kat. We trusted you," Tommy said.

"You keep saying that Tommy but did you really?"

"If we didn't trust you we never would have let Kimberly give her powers over to you. You

helped us fight Zedd even though you knew he was holding our best friend…..our little sister captive and was going to be rape her. Kat how could you," Adam asked?

"Easily I don't care about Kimberly."

Kimberly felt tears fill her eyes.

"I care about you Tommy," Kat said.

"What about the rest of us," Aisha asked?

"What about you?"

"Do you care for us or did you lie about that too," Rocky asked?

Kat looked at Tommy. "I love you."

"Yeah right. You don't love me Kat. I'm sorry I ever loved you. I'm sorry I ever dated you. I'm sorry I ever trusted you."

"You were evil once too."

"Yeah but I changed. Knowing what I did tore me apart and I certainly wouldn't just stand there and let someone get raped Kat. Even if I didn't like the person I wouldn't just stand there.

Finally Kim spoke again. "Have you ever been raped Kat? Not only raped but have you any idea how painful it was to be raped by someone that was purely evil? His ice cold hands touching me in places I never used to let Tommy touch when we were dating. I never let anyone touch me in places that he put his cold hands and where he kissed and sucked and bit and……"

Kimberly shivered at the memory. Jason rubbed her back.

"You had the perfect life Kim. I wanted it," Kat said.

"You think I had the perfect life? Yeah my life was good as a teen but before I was a teen I had the worst life possible…"

"Oh let me guess mommy and daddy forgot to tuck you in at night and left you alone in the dark," Kat said in a mocking way.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I was only two years old when I flew on an airplane by myself. Want to know why Kat? Because my parents fought day in and day out till finally my dad couldn't handle it and slept with another women. Then they got a divorce. The rest of my life I was switched from home to home. Sometimes I didn't even know where I was because my parents didn't want to share me. If it wasn't for Jason I never would have found the courage to fight and learn karate. Being a ranger changed me but before that time my life was something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Pssh big deal. That's isn't such a bad thing. You're just a baby who can't take care of herself or protect herself."

"You know what me coming here was a really bad idea. I just go back home. I won't contact you guys," Kimberly said as she got up.

"Good we don't want you here."

"Speak for yourself Kat," Aisha said.

"Don't go Kim," Aisha begged.

"It's best for everyone.

She ran out. Without saying anything everyone but Kat got up and went after her.

Kimberly was halfway to her car crying hysterically and gasping for breath. She fell to her knee as she cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that touch anywhere.

"I'm sorry Tommy."

He got down on his knees. "Don't be." He wrapped his arms around and gave her a hug; Kimberly missed the feeling so much. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Don't listen to Kat ok. She is wrong. I think I can speak for everyone when I say we love you and we want you here."

He put some of Kimberly's hair behind her ears. Kimberly covered his hands with hers and leaned into his touch never wanting it to leave. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Guys can we talk…..alone for a minute?

"Sure."

They walked off.

"So where does that leave us," Tommy asked?

"I love you Tommy. I still do. I want nothing more for us to just pick up where we left off but I….I'm scared that you're not," Kimberly said.

"Beautiful, I would love to pick up where we left off," Tommy said.

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah is that ok?"

Kimberly nodded. Then they kissed on the lips. It was quick but it was the best kiss Kimberly has had in years.

"Ahhh my eyes." they heard Jason say. They pulled away and laughed.

"I take it you guys are ok?"

"Yep we are fine."

They went over to the others hand in hand.

"Kim did you ever get checked out after you got back," Aisha asked?

"Yeah my mom took me to the doctors luckily Zedd didn't give me any illnesses or anything. At least no physical illness. Mentally my mind is freaking out still. I just can't believe that his hands were on me and kissing me and that I carried his child for 9 months."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe now and Zedd is gone and if he wasn't he sure would be by now."

"He would have been a while ago," Jason said.

Everyone just laughed.

"So I wonder who the new rangers are…..who have to fight my son", Kimberly said.

"Well there is a yellow named Kira and blue named Ethan and a red named Conner and a white named Trent and a black named………Tommy Oliver," Tommy said.

He lifted his sleeve to revile his communicator.

"Again rainbow ranger? When you become pink let me know," Kimberly joked.

"Pink is your color and always will be."

"Wait that means you have……"

"Yeah I have been fighting your son. He is an evil green ranger."

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"It's not your fault."

"He works for this guy named Mesagog. He was just a normal student at the high school and then one day he attacked and so after a while I was able to find out who he was. His name is

Zim."

"Ewwwww!" Kimberly squealed. "Zedd put my name and his name together."

"I'm sorry Kim I wish I had better new but he is the worst behaved student at the school."

"How do you know?"

"I have a PhD I am a teacher there."

. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Have you guys been able to break the spell yet?"

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly there is no spell on him. He was just raised evil."

Kimberly looked down.

"I can tell you one thing though he has great fighting skills," Tommy said.

"Yeah that little brat put you in a coma," Kat said as she came over.

"I put myself in a coma by using the dino gem Kat the green ranger had nothing to do with that." "Why did no one tell me he was in a coma?"

"We tried calling you but your cell went right to voicemail."

"I didn't have a cell phone because Zedd took it. You of all people should have known that."

"He didn't need you."

"KAT JUST GET THE HECK AWAY FROM US!" Tommy yelled.

"Fine," Kat huffed and walked off.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said.

"Kimberly stop. It's not your fault. Kat is just being Kat," Tommy said.

"Look how about after this you come to Reefside with me. We can help you get your son back?"

Kimberly smiled and said yes. They continued the reunion together laughing joking just like old times.

**A/N Next chapter meeting the rangers**


	3. More Secrets

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Finally the reunion was over. Everyone was at their hotel packing. When Kimberly was done she went over to Jason's room. He opened the door and everyone else was there.

"Do we have to go?"

"You are going to love spending every second of the day with Tommy," Jason teased trying to make her smile.

"Yeah but you won't be there Jason. Neither will Trini or any of you guys."

"Kimberly we will keep in touch."

"It's not the same. Now that I have you guys back I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think I will leave you? Trust me we will see each other sooner than to think baby sister."

It's not soon enough."

"Trust me Kim we will see each other again."

Kimberly sighed and went to say goodbye to the other. Tommy went over to Jason and said "Don't blow it. Jason we want her to be surprised."

"Tommy this is killing me. Her heart is breaking. It took everything to get her back now she leaving. It is killing her and me. Please can I tell her?"

"It will be worth is man. Remember the look when she saw her float in the parade? I want to see that again. Trust me man it will be worth it."

"Fine."

That night everyone parted and went home.

At Reefside Kimberly and Tommy were driving until they got to Tommy house. They went inside. Four teens came running in.

"Dr. O you back!"

"Yeah I'm back,"

"And you bring a friend. Hello there my name is Conner and I was just wondering if it hurt when you fell?"

"Huh?"

"From heaven someone as beautiful as you must be an angel."

"Easy there lover boy this is my girlfriend," Tommy said.

"Your…..oh man."

. The others laughed.

"Guys this is Kimberly Hart Kimberly this is my team."

"Dr. O now is not the best time for you to get a girlfriend that thing that has been happening is getting worse," Conner said.

"She can help with that thin."

Then out of nowhere Kira screamed. Everyone went flaying backwards.

"What in the world?"

Tommy put his hand out. "A ranger power."

Kimberly took his hand as he helped her up.

"Why did you do that," Trent asked?

"I am not the only girl ranger."

"What," Ethan asked?

"Are you guys blind. This is the girl from the DVD."

"DVD," Kimberly asked?

"Long story," Tommy said. "Yes she was a power ranger. One of the best."

"So she can help us with evil green," Conner asked?

"Yes. Look we are going to unpack and talk upstairs ALONE for a few minutes."

"Ok."

The teens left. . Tommy and Kim went upstairs.

"You can stay in this spare room if you want."

"That would be great Tommy thanks."

She put her bags down on the bed.

"Tommy do we have to tell the teens what happen?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Then we don't have to. Are you ok you seem a little down?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You miss Jason huh?"

She nodded.

"I have an idea on how to cheer you up. Unpack and meet me down stairs," he said and left the room.

Kimberly sighed and unpacked. When she was done she met Tommy downstairs. Tommy was waiting.

"You ready Beautiful?"

"For what?"

"For a surprise."

"Tommy I'm not in the mood for surprises."

"Trust me Beautiful you will like this."

He took her hand and they went outside and walked to the house next door. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Tommy," Kimberly whined.

Tommy laughed. "You will thank me for this."

Just then the door opened and Kimberly squealed.

"JASON!"

She jumped in his arms and gave him a hug.

"Told you we would see each other soon. Tommy and I live next door to each other," Jason said. "Wait so that means…." Kimberly started but then was cut off when she saw Trini walk in. She squealed again.

"Surprise Kim."

Kimberly hugged Trini and looked at Tommy. "You are the best boyfriend ever Tommy Oliver."

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Glad you like it."

"Did you really think I would let you out of my sight again," Jason asked?

"No," Kimberly giggled.

"OK you rangers lets go pig out." Trini said.

"Now you sound like Rocky," Tommy said.

"We can all sound like Rocky at times."

"No, only the ones who have been red. Tommy, Jason and Rocky have all been red" Kimberly joked. "Pink now they have never been big eaters."

They all just laughed and went to eat. After dinner Tommy said

"Look there is another reason I wanted all of us together."

"Ok what," Jason asked?

"We are having trouble tracking down the green ranger and it would help if we had more rangers. We have been getting signals from all over the place turns out there are three other dino gems out there and I found them. There is an orange, brown and a pink. So would you guys like to be back is in action/?"

"Of course", Jason said.

"You bet," Trini said.

Tommy looked at Kim. She looked thrilled. Then she had a look of panic on her face. "Kim what is it? What's wrong?"

Just then his communicator beeped. "This is Tommy," he answered bring it to his wrist.

"Dr O we need help the green ranger won't quit," Conner's voice called.

"Be right there. DINO THUNDER POWER UP! Be right back."

"Wait Tommy please don't hurt him."

"I'll do my best Kim."

He teleported out. Kimberly sighed again.

"What is it baby sister?""

She was going to respond by Jason added "Don't say nothing because I know you well enough to know it's never nothing."

"You're right it's not nothing it's….."

Kimberly put her fork in her plate hoping to pick up food to shove in her mouth so she could chew and not answer her brother but she looked down and her plat was empty.

"It's…it's…it's…it's…"

"Kimberly you can tell us,' Trini said.

"No I can't. I can't tell you. It will make you guys hate not as power rangers as my older brother and sister."

"Let us be the judge of that", Jason said.

Kimberly shook her head.

"You guys can never know what else happen."

She got up and went into the living room. Jason and Trini followed her.

"Kimberly please tell us?"

"OK fine……

**A/N Kimberly has more secrets. What are they? Find out in the next chapter. **


	4. Being a Ranger Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

She took a deep breath and started.

"If I become a power ranger and I get my son back I'll lose Tommy forever," Kimberly said. "What makes you say that," Jason asked?

He noticed a black streak of light come in behind Kimberly but said nothing. He wanted Tommy to hear this.

"Jason it's not his kid. It's not like I was just rape by some random guy in Florida, the kid belongs to Zedd. Tommy hates Zedd more than anyone else in the world. He is not going to want to raise something that is part Zedd."

"It is also part you Kimberly. Tommy loves you. He would do anything for you."

"I know he will but he will do it because he feels like he has to. He won't do it because he wants to he will because he feels he has to and is too nice to say no."

"Kimberly…." Jason started but was cut off.

"Jason I have lived without my son for almost 16 years now I can last another 16 if I have Tommy to help me. My son couldn't help me through the heart break of loosing Tommy again." "Kimberly this isn't just about Tommy is it? There is something else that you're not telling that is keeping you from wanting your son back," Trini asked?

Kimberly hated that her friends could read her like book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Trini."

"Yes you do I can see it in your eyes Kimberly. This isn't just about Tommy. What else is there," Jason asked?

"I can't tell you. I know you will hate me. I did a terrible thing Jason. I did something that can't take back. Something that still haunts me till this day."

"Kimberly when Tommy asked you to be a power ranger you had a look of pure panic in your eyes. Why?"

"Because being a power ranger means getting my son back and I am not going to make a good mom and Tommy won't want him so I'll have to put his up for foster care."

"Why on earth would you think that? You will be a great mother."

"No I won't."

She crossed her arms over chest and went to sit on the couch. That's when she saw Tommy.

"I'm not telling anything."

"Kimberly you thought we would hate you when you told us what happen and no one hates you," Jason said.

"Well this is worse than giving Zedd a child."

"Kimberly please," Tommy begged?

Kimberly shook her head. Jason pulled Trini and Tommy into the kitchen.

"Look I think I can get her to open up but I need time alone."

"Why doesn't she trust us?"

"After what Kat did to her she doesn't really know who to trust anymore. I don' blame her. Jason got her to open up before it's worth a try"

Trini sighed she was a little upset that Kimberly didn't trust her.

"Ok Trini and I will head out and get some ice cream."

That's just what they did they went out the back door so Kimberly didn't see them leave. Jason went over to Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here it's ok," was all he said to her.

She turned around in his arms and cried into his chest.

"It's all right. Just let it out" he said rubbing her back.

"I had a change to get the baby back but I didn't take it."

Her voice was muffled and surrounded by tears but he understood her.

"Tell me more," he encouraged.

"I om ed no," Kimberly cried.

"Shhhhh calm down what?"

"Y om ed no."

Jason rubbed her back. The more she cried the harder it was getting to understand her.

"Shhhhh baby sister Shhhhhhhhh. It's ok."

"No!"

"Shhhhh yes it is. I promise you it is. I won't hate you no matter what you tell me. I love you and I will not judge you."

"Promise," she asked? Her voice a little stronger.

"No I swear on Zordon's life."

She looked up at him.

"No asking me to tell the others. Telling you is going to be hard enough. You can tell them just don't make me."

"Ok.".

"Once Zordon and I explained everything to my mom about the power rangers Zordon told us he found a way to bring the baby back. I was overjoyed. But since I was only seventeen I still had to get the ok from my mom. She said I was too young and not ready for a baby. She was right. Zedd took all I had. So my mom said that she didn't want to be bothered by a baby and that we didn't want him back. She didn't understand how evil Zedd was. I'm sorry Jason I couldn't get the baby away from Zedd I'm sorry" Kimberly cried.

She buried her face back into his shirt and cried.

"Don't be sorry Kimberly. Don't you dare be sorry. It is not your fault!"

"It still hurts Jason. All of it, I let my baby grow up with Rita and Zedd. The fact that Zedd raped me and took my child. It has been 16 years and it still hurts like a fresh wound that never healed."

"That's because you weren't doing anything to heal it. We will help you Kimberly. Tommy, Trini and I will help you heal from that."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry we didn't try to contact you sooner."

"Don't be. You tried. All the times you called my mom I had her tell you she hadn't heard from me. I knew you were calling and I knew you wanted to get in contact with me but I was afraid that after I told you what happen you would hate me forever. I figured I would rather you hate me for loosing contact rather than because of what I did."

"I don't hate you."

"I know I was stupid."

"Yeah it was pretty stupid," Jason joked.

Kimberly just giggled.

"There is that beautiful giggle."

"Thanks."

They hugged. Then Tommy and Trini came back in.

"Hey everything ok," Tommy asked?

Kimberly nodded. "Jason can tell you everything."

Jason told them what Kimberly told him.

"Wow," Trini and Tommy said.

"I'm sorry you guys."

"It's not your fault Kimberly. But when we get your kid back if you want to stay and live with me I would be more than happy to have you but if you want to go back and live with your mother then I will support you and I know for a sure fact you will make an amazing mother." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Now I ask again. Do you want to be the pink range?"

**A/N what do you think will she take the power back? I know I had said it had been ten years since she was raped but then I realized that would make the kid ten not sixteen so I had to change it. **


	5. Ranger Powers

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Special thanks to everyone who encouraged me and voted for me to continue. **

**Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson**

**Ghostwriter**

**DestroyerDRT**

**Flowers-n-Ginger**

**starfire1994**

**Thanks to all of you. This story is for you to.**

"Now I ask again. Do you want to be the pink ranger," Tommy asked?

"I don't know my hair gets all tangled up in the helmet and stuff," Kimberly joked.

"Hmm well you know what Jason," Tommy asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"We have teamed up and tickle tortured Kimberly in a while."

"Eek no!"

She jumped up and ran away from Jason. Trini just laughed.

"Good luck Kim."

"Thanks for the help," Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

"NO!"

She ran and the guys ran after her. Jason caught her around the waist.

"NO TICKLE TORTURE! NO TICKLE TORTURE!"

"What do you say Tommy sides or underarms?"

"Neither….stomach."

"No Tommy you know that's my most ticklish spot!"

"You want to hold or tickle?"

"Let's both tickle."

"NOOOO!"

They pinned her to the bed and attacked her stomach. She burst out in giggles.

"St-sto-stop pl-ple-please," She giggled.

"Nope sorry Kim," Tommy teased.

"G-gu-guys st-sto-stop I ca-can-can't bre-brea-breathe," she said laughing and wiggling.

"Tell us you'll be the pink ranger again," Jason said

"Ok…ok…stop," Kimberly squealed

They let her go. Once she caught her breath back she said "Tommy I would love to be the pink ranger again."

"Good pick," Tommy said.

They all just burst out laughing.

"I am going to regret saying this but I missed you guys doing that," Kimberly

'Really want us to do it again," Tommy asked?

"No that's ok," Kimberly giggled.

Then Trini came over.

"Thanks for the help," Kimberly said.

"Hey when you left they teamed up and tickled me to death. I knew if I helped you then I would get it too so sorry."

"Good choice Trini," Jason laughed

"Let's all go back to my house and get you guys your powers," Tommy said.

"OK," they all agreed.

Back at Tommy's house he took everyone back in the lab. Tommy got a box and brought it over to the others. Trini took the orange, Jason took the brown and Kimberly took the pink. He gave them their own communicator.

"Ok you guys your all set," Tommy said softly.

He knew the powers of all three gems and wanted to help them learn it. No one heard Tommy except Jason.

"Thanks man," Jason said.

"How did you……" Kimberly asked?

Brown gems power is super hearing," Tommy said in a normal voice.

"What's mine," Trini asked?

Tommy went over to Trini and lifted her up and threw her in the air and moved away. To everyone's surprise she never came down.

"She can fly," both Jason and Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded.

"So how do I get down?"

The she felt herself falling. Jason caught her.

"Never say the word down when you are in the air or you will fall. When you want to get down just say it," Tommy told her.

"So what's my power," Kimberly asked?

Tommy looked at her and smiled.

**Think about it Beautiful it will come to you.**

Kimberly heard Tommy's voice in her head but saw his lips not moving at all.

**If you think really hard it will come to you.**

**I think I get it Tommy.**

"So what's her power," Jason asked?

"She can talk telepathically with whoever has to black gem," Tommy said.

"Funny how things work out."

"Hey it just happens that way, like how the falcon and crane were one."

Kimberly looked down.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked?

She didn't answer.

**You know Kim now you can tell me anything you want and no one will hear it**

**I'm not the crane anything more Tommy. Kat is the crane. You belong with her. She won't let herself get raped by Zedd. **

**Kimberly I love you not Kat. You are my crane. The falcon and crane are our spirit animals you have always been my crane and you always will. You never would have been raped by Zedd if Kat had been a real ranger and helped you or at least called us to help you. **

Kimberly didn't answer. She just went over and put the dino gem down on the desk. She left the lab.

"You think more happen that she is not telling?"

"I know there is more. She was held captive by Zedd for months almost a year who. Who knows what he did to her? Zedd was good at mind games. Who knows what he told her. I wouldn't be surprised if he told her she was a worthless power ranger," Jason said.

Tommy sighed. "If Zedd was still alive I would go there myself and kill him just for putting Kimberly through all this."

"I would help you."

**Beautiful? Look I know you can hear me. Please come back down. Let us help you.**

No answer.

They all went upstairs. Kimberly was not in the living room so they went to upstairs to her room. She was laying on her bed. She had her face buried in her pillow and she was crying. Tommy's heart broke

"Kimberly…"

Kimberly could hear the concern and worry in his voice.

"Go away!"

"Have you ever known us to just walk away when you were upset," Jason asked?

"Go away please!"

"We wouldn't be your best friends if we did that," Trini said.

"You're not my best friends."

Trini felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"You can't be my best friends. I don't deserve friends as wonderful as you. I don't deserve anything. I am just a worthless peace of trash who no one likes."

Trini, Jason, and Tommy's hearts dropped to their stomach.

"How could you even say that Kim it's not true at all," Jason said.

"Yes it is!"

"Who told you that," Tommy asked?

"Everyone!"

"Who is everyone," Trini asked?

Kimberly didn't answer.

"Was it Zedd," Jason asked? "

"Go away!"

"Kimberly we are not leav…." Tommy was cut off.

"DR. O ARE YOU HERE," Conner voice yelled.

Tommy sighed

"Go away," Kimberly said again.

"You go I'll stay," Jason said.

Tommy nodded and he left.

"Come on baby sister what is it?"

"I don't have the right to be your baby sister Jason. Trini is more of your baby sister than I am."

"I can't be in love with my little sister."

"Just go away. I know you guys are just trying to be nice. I know you all really hate me. He even said you would."

"He who?"

"Nobody."

Jason sighed.

"We love you. You are our baby sister. We have known you since the day you were born. We will never hate you," Trini said.

"Kimberly please tell us," Jason said.

"There is nothing to tell go away!"

"We are leaving until you calm down at least," Jason said.

Kimberly sat up and looked at Jason.

"I'm sorry."

Jason ran over and took her in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried some more. Jason just rubbed her back. Finally Kimberly fell asleep. Jason laid her down and he and Trini left the room closing the door behind them.

"What was all that about Jason," Trini asked?

"I don't know."

They went back down to the lap. Tommy was alone and he had his face buried in his hands.

"Where did Conner go," Jason asked?

Tommy looked up. "He left. He just needed some help fixing his communicator. How is Kimberly?"

"She is in bad shape man. She is more fragile than we thought. Not only did Zedd rape, whip and, abuse her. He abused her mentally. Telling her all kinds of lies."

"She believes him?"

"I guess it is the only reason to why she freaked out like that. It could also be part of the reason she was filled with terror when you asked her to be a power ranger."

"Let's go check on her," Trini said.

They went up and sat on the bed watching Kimberly sleep. Tommy stroked her hair.

"No," Kimberly whispered in her sleep.

"Shhhhh its ok Beautiful."

"No," Kimberly said a little louder.

"Kimberly you're safe it's ok," Jason said.

Kimberly started tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Wake up. Kimberly wake up," Jason said shacking her.

She shot up in bed and looked around.

"You ok," Tommy asked?

"Bad dream," Kimberly answered.

"Well your safe," Jason said.

"I'm sorry about before," Kimberly said.

"Don't be sorry but what would give you the idea that you weren't good enough for us or that you don't deserve us," Jason asked?

"Zedd used to tell me I was worthless and that I didn't deserve friends. He used to tell me that I was a bad power ranger because I didn't try to stop him. He would tell me that after giving him an heir you guys would hate me and Tommy would hate me because I was used and he said that even if you said you forgive me it would be act because you feel like you have to be my friends. He would say that Kat was better as a pink ranger then I was. He would show me clips of everything that was happen with you. He forced me to watch you read the letter and then that night at the youth center with Kat he made me watch it and told me he was over me and that Tommy would hate me and he told me……" Jason cut her off.

"Whoa slow down. Kimberly Zedd is evil. None of what he says is true none of it."

"But Kat…." Kimberly was going to say when Tommy cut her off.

"Kimberly Kat is just like Zedd you can't take anything she says seriously."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy handed her back the pink dino gem.

"Ok look it's late Jason and I will head out and you two can get some sleep," Trini said.

"Ok that's a good idea," Tommy said.

Jason and Trini left.

"Are you tired," Tommy asked Kimberly.

"No are you?"

"No not even a little."

"Let's go watch tv."

"OK."

They went back down and cuddled on the couch watching tv. Not long after that Kimberly fell asleep. Tommy laughed a little "And she said she wasn't tried" he said. He picked her up and put her in her bed before heading to bed himself.

**A/N next chapter Kimberly meets her son for the first time**


	6. Meeting Zim

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is supporting this story. **

Around 3:00 in the morning Tommy was awoken by a loud scream.

"NO MY BABY! NOT MY BABY PLEASE! NO! ZEDD NO! RITA PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!"

Tommy jumped from his bed and ran into Kimberly's room. She was tossing and turning violently. Sweat was pouring from her head making her clothes stick to her body. Tears fell from her eyes like a never ending waterfall. Tommy shook her trying to wake her up.

"Wake up Beautiful come on wake up."

"NO MY BABYPLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE MY BABY!"

She shot up in bed panting for breath.

"It was only a bad dream it's ok," Tommy said rubbing her back. "Tommy it was Zedd he had my baby. He had my baby Tommy!"

"Ok, ok Shhhhhhhhh."

He hugged her and rubbed her back. She cried into his chest. Her breathing was irregular.

"I know your dream was scary Beautiful but can you breathe for me please?"

Kimberly shook her head. Tommy thought maybe she was having a panic attack. Tommy just rubbed her back whispering comforting things in her ear. Finally after an hour Kimberly calmed back down. Her breathing was back to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just Zedd taking my baby away. It's nothing new. I had my own hotel room so I guess you wouldn't know but ever since that day every time I sleep I relieve Zedd taking my baby and Rita teasing me and I can hear my baby crying."

"Oh Kimberly I'm so sorry Beautiful," Tommy said hugging her close.

Kimberly yawned.

"Why don't you come sleep with me tonight," Tommy suggested.

Kimberly nodded and they went over to Tommy's room and got in bed. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and she laid on top of him. They both slept.

That next morning Tommy alarm woke them up.

"Why did you have to be a teacher," Kimberly groaned.

Tommy laughed. "I'll go shower and get ready you can sleep a little bit longer."

She nodded and laid back down. He went to shower Kimberly couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to do something else. She went into her room and grabbed a notebook from her bag and a pen and went back into Tommy's room and sat on the bed. She started to write. Tommy came out

"Hey what are you writing?"

She jumped and closed the book.

"Nothing."

"You sure are pretty jumpy for nothing."

"It's a song."

"You still write music?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Can I hear it?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to sing. My voice stinks in the morning."

"Can I read it then?"

She handed him the book. He read over the lyrics.

"Wow Kim these are great. Do you still remember the one you wrote for me when I lost my green ranger powers?"

She again nodded.

"You not much of a talker today are you?"

She shook her head.

"So I guess you won't sing it for me?"

She shook her head again.

"Please?"

She shook her head. "I told you my voice stinks in the morning. I can't hit any notes."

Part of it was true but the other reason was that she had been turned down by so many people she lost the confidence in herself to sing again.

"Ok fine why don't you go shower and I'll make breakfast."

"You can cook? The last time you tried to cook we had to call the fire department"

"I learned."

"Ok…"

She went to shower.

She came down stairs.

"Something smells good. Who did you have to call?"

"Just sit down and taste it."

He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She took a small bite. It was good but she had to play around with Tommy a little bit. She put her hands around her neck and pretended to choke. She fell off her chair and onto the floor. Tommy laughed knowing she was faking.

"Oh no I killed Kimberly."

He got on the floor.

"There is only one thing that can bring her back to life."

He lifted up one of her arms. She knew what he was doing so she used her other hand and cover her underarm. He laughed and tickled her sides. She started giggling.

"St-sto-stop."

He laughed again. "Nope not until you say my cooking is good."

"Ok, ok your cooking is good," she said between giggles.

He stopped and helped her up.

"That was really good," she said.

They both sat down and finished eating.

"So what are you doing today," Tommy asked?

"Oh well I was kind of hoping I could come with you."

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Tommy said. "Zim is in my class and it won't be easy to watch him Kim."

Kimberly looked down. Suddenly she wasn't hungry any more.

"I have to Tommy. I need to see my son."

Tommy sighed.

"Ok Kim you can come but I want you to promise that if it becomes too much for you to handle you leave."

"I promise Tommy. How bad is it?"

"Remember bulk and Skull?"

"Yes."

"Well he makes them seem like Angels**." **

Tommy heard her whimper. "Are you sure you want to do this Kim?"

"I need to."

"Ok…"

They both headed for the school. Once in the school Kimberly couldn't help but smile as she remembered her days at high school. They walked into the class room. He pulled up a chair for her to sit in. Finally class started.

"Morning class. Today I have a very good friend with me. Her name is Kimberly Hart. I have known her since I was your age. I want all of you to behave yourself. Ok now last week we talking about Brontosaurus this week we are going to study the pterodactyl."

He took a glance at Kimberly and saw her smiling. He looked back at the students.

"So the pterodactyl can fly….." Tommy was cut off

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," a kid said.

Tommy sighed. He knew Kimberly was finally going to see her son.

"Hey Mr. Old can you talk a little faster we know you are slow and all but we would like to get to lunch before we die of old age."

"Sit down and be quiet!"

He knew the second he said his name Kimberly's heart would break.

**Please tell me that is not Zim?**

**Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?**

**Tell me the truth.**

**That is Zim. **

Tommy heard her gasp then whimper.

"Ok class open your books to page 49. Start reading we will go over the question on page 53 when I get back."

He walked over and took Kimberly by the hand and led her out of the class. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tommy told her rubbing her back. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Look I'll just call Jason. Trust me you will be better off not seeing him."

"No I have to Tommy. I have to. I have to face this."

He nodded and they went back inside.

"Ok class now who wants to answer question 1?"

"Uh Mr. Oliver is an idiot who doesn't know anything!"

"Zim if you don't stop I am going to send you to detention."

"Go ahead its better than sitting in here."

"Enough Zim!"

"Or what you going to go all bad teacher on us?"

"Zim….Repulsa quiet."

Kimberly closed her eyes trying to keep herself together.

"You're not the boss of me my parents are…"

Tommy was hoping he wouldn't bring up his parents.

"My parents Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are my parents and they are the only ones who tell me what to do."

"That's it detention Zim!"

Zim got up and laughed. He walked to the door. Before leaving he looked over at Kimberly with a smirk. Kimberly knew that smirk. That was Zedd's smirk it was the smirk he used before he raped her. She couldn't handle it anymore.

**I'm sorry Tommy please forgive me**

Kimberly ran out of the room. Tommy sighed.

"Ok class we wasted enough time. I will give you all a minute to read over those pages one last time before we go over it."

He wouldn't normally do it but he wanted to check on Kim.

**Don't be sorry Beautiful. There is nothing to forgive. Are you ok? **

**No. I'm going to call Jason. Have a good class.**

**I'm so sorry Beautiful. I wish I could take all this away from you.**

**There is nothing you can do Tommy. My kid is the bad boy of the school and there is nothing I can do about it. **

Jason got there just as Tommy's first class let out. He walked over to them. Kimberly said goodbye and walked to the car.

"How is she," Jason asked?

"A mess. Everything that could have gone wrong did. I was forced to send him to detention and he brought up his parents. She tried to hide it but I can tell it killed her inside."

"Man if I ever see Zedd again I am going to cause him so much pain he will cry."

"Me 2 Jase, Jase me too."

Jason said good bye to Tommy and went to the car. Kimberly didn't say anything the whole ride home.

**A/N next chapter the rangers get a visitor from an old friend.**


	7. An Old Friend

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to Ghostwriter for the idea of a clone Kat. There is still be a little Kat bashing in this story just not as bad as her watching Kim get raped. **

They got back and Kimberly just went and sat down on the couch. Jason and Trini shared a worried look. They went and sat down with her.

"Want to talk about it," Jason asked?

Kimberly shook her head.

"Are you sure? We will listen," Trini said.

Kimberly shook her head again.

"Tell us what we can do to make you feel better," Jason asked?

"Just hold me," Kimberly said softer then a whispered.

Trini didn't hear but Jason did. That's just the way Kimberly wanted it. Jason wrapped his arms around her and she laid on his chest.

"He was so mean," Kimberly said softly again.

"I know baby sister I know. I'm sorry," Jason said rubbing her back.

Trini left leaving them alone.

"He insulted Tommy, he…he had Zedd's smirk. The same smirk he had when he ra…raped me," Kimberly said choking back her tears.

"We went through the same thing with Tommy. He was mean to you. We got him back to normal and we will get Zim back to normal as well."

"If we do we are changing his name," Kimberly said with a slight giggle. "So what do you want to do?"

"Just stay like this. I didn't get much sleep last night. Then we had to wake up early cause Tommy had to get to school. So I'm tired but I don't want to sleep alone."

"Works for me."

Jason pulled Kimberly toward him more and lifted his feet onto the foot stool and put a blanket over them and soon Kimberly was out like a light. Trini came back in and Jason and Trini just watched TV. Then there was a knock at the door. Trini answered it. It was Tommy. He ran right in. He let out a breath of relief when he saw her sleeping peacefully on Jason's lap.

"Hey Tommy come on in," Trini said still standing by the door.

"Thanks Trini."

Trini playfully slapped him.

"Your home early," Jason noticed.

"There is a huge storm and they wanted to get everyone home before it started. How long has she been sleeping?"

"A few hours. She was fine once we got her home man. I just let her vent then she just feel asleep in my arms."

Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. "Tommy."

"Hey Beautiful," he said sitting next to Jason.

She smiled and sat up. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, you want to head home or stay here?"

She shrugged.

"Why don't you two spend the night here? We can do like when we were teens. Eat pizza and watch movies and eat junk food," Jason suggested. "Sounds cool to me," Kimberly said.

"Sweet let's just go home and get our stuff and we can come back," Tommy said.

They went home got their stuff and came back.

Later on that night everyone was hangout around the living cuddled in the couch watching home movies. Everyone was laughing.

"Oh my gosh that food fight was so crazy," Kimberly giggled.

"I don't know what was worse the food fight or that pig that Rita created," Jason said.

"I still can't believe we got blamed for the food fight," Trini said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be," Trini asked?

She went to the door and looked through the peek hole.

"I don't believe this. How did she get here," Trini asked herself. "Jason come here."

Jason went over to the door and looked through the peek hole.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. Should we let her in?"

"No Kimberly has had a rough day the last thing we need is her making

it worse."

There was another knock.

"I know you're in there open up." the person said.

"I don't care go away," Jason said.

"Let me just for a second," the person asked?

"No."

"Come on we used to be friends," the same person said.

"We never should have trusted you. Go away Kat!"

"No I need to see Tommy."

"No."

"It's really important."

Kimberly and Tommy came over to the door.

"It's Kat she won't leave," Jason said.

"Let her in. Let's see what she wants," Kimberly said.

"Are you sure," Jason asked?

"Yes."

Jason opened the door and Kat walked in.

"It's about time you know a person could grow old waiting for you." "Tell us why you are here or get out," Jason ordered.

"Ok Mr. Bossy," Kat said. "Well I just came to say that…."

Kat started but then there was a flash of multicolor light. A man about 6 foot stood there. Brown hair green eye and slim body.

"Can I help you," Jason asked?

"Do you know who I am," the man asked?

"No," Jason answered.

"Maybe this will help," the man said.

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden they heard. "

Ay, Zordon I told you to let me go in and warn them first."

Alpha appeared next to the man.

"Alpha? So that means the guys is…." Jason started.

"ZORDON," they all finished.

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes. After a lot of hugs Tommy asked "Zordon how? Why?"

"When the Command Center exploded Alpha and I teleported back to my hometown and I regained my energy. I am here for two reasons. One to give you all a message and two to do something that should have been down a long time ago," Zordon said. "Now rangers I understand that Kimberly's child is evil. If you can get him away from Mesagog and bring him here. I have a way to turn him nice again. However the side effect is that it makes him turn back into a kid. He will be three years old again."

"What has to be done," Jason asked?

"Kimberly needs to get back what is rightfully hers."

Then out of nowhere all of Kimberly's things from the pink ranger appeared in her hands.

"Rangers Kat did not do what you think she did. It was not the real Kat that was standing there as Zedd raped Kim. It was a clone Zedd made to turn you against her. Although Kat you did take advantage of Tommy after the letter to try and get him back and for that I must take away your powers. The real Kat never ended up going to Florida. She just went away for a few hours before coming home and making up the lie about seeing Kim with her boyfriend. As mean as it was for Kat to lie and steal Tommy away she never stood and watched as Zedd hurt you Kim."

"Then why did you agree to it at the youth center," Tommy asked?

"Well part of what was said was true. I did make up a lie about Kim sleeping with another man and I figured when that came out you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell the truth," Kat answered.

"We're sorry Kat. We never should have believed Zedd," Tommy told her.

"Yeah well you should be."

"You should be too. You still lied to break up me and Tommy," Kimberly said.

"You're the one who wrote the letter. I just helped Tommy get over you faster."

"No you added salt to an already open wound. You made me feel worse," Tommy argued.

"Ranger, Rangers please stop. I did not come here for you to fight. The truth is out and now all is to be done is for everyone to decided how you feel about it," Zordon said.

"Well I still don't see wrong in what I did. I'm sorry you got raped by Zedd Kim and I know that must have been terrible but I wanted a turn with Tommy so I will not say sorry for lying," Kat said.

"A turn? Kat you make me sound like I'm just a toy or a ride or something. I'm a human being Kat. I have feelings," Tommy said.

"I know that and Kim destroyed your feelings so I had to do something. As long as you're with her I will not be friend any of you because I can't forgive her for writing that letter. I'm sorry."

"Then I am sorry Kat but I made the right choice in giving your power coin back to Kim," Zordon sighed.

"Hey you are suppose to know everything why didn't you know mister smarty pants," Kat asked?

"I wasn't able to get a lock on anything because Zedd destroyed it and I can only look so far."

"Wait if your back does that mean….." Kat asked without asking?

Kimberly whimpered knowing what she wanted to say.

"Zedd is back and he wants Kim," Kat said.

Kimberly whimpered again. She went over to Jason. "Hey it's ok," he said rubbing her back.

"Do not fear young crane. Zedd is gone. As for you Kat," Zordon said. "I have to erase any memory you have of the power rangers."

Kat screamed and ran from the house.

"Do not worry rangers I don't think she will be back."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"Now I must go. I will not be far. Whenever you need just call and I will answer," he said and he and Alpha vanished.

"Look its late let's all get some sleep," Tommy said. Everyone did they knew no one wanted to talk about what just happen.

**A/N next chapter Kim has to fight Zim. Will she be able to fight her own son? **


	8. My Son is not a Monster

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next morning Kimberly woke up alone on the couch. She looked around no one was there. "Anyone here?"

Trini walked in.

"Hey Jason and Tommy went to work you slept in and they didn't want to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"Noon. I was just making lunch."

"Ok."

Just then they heard a beeping noise coming from this wrist.

"This is Trini," Trini said bring her wrist to her mouth.

"Trini its time to put those new ranger powers to good use. If Kim is ready we could use her too she is going to have to fight her son," Jason voice rang through.

"On our way."

Trini looked at Kim. "Ready?"

Kimberly nodded. They both morphed and met the guys down town.

When they got there all the teens were gasping for breath on the ground un morphed. Jason and Tommy were struggling. The girls ran to them.

"You two ok," they asked?

"Fine, glad you came," Tommy answered.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Two beautiful women," Zim said.

"Zim stop this right now," Kimberly ordered.

Zim laughed. "Like that is going to stop me sweetheart. My father has given me orders to destroy the power rangers."

"Zim your father is dead. He was destroyed."

"I KNOW!"

He took his power blaster and shot Kim with it. She went flying backwards and smacked into a tree.

"KIMBERLY," Tommy yelled!

Zim walked over to her. He kicked her in the stomach. Kimberly stood there and took it.

**Kimberly fight back. Kim you need to fight back. Defend yourself do something.**

**I can't fight my own kid Tommy I can't. Its child abuse and I refuse to hit him.**

**At least block his moves**

"Zim stop it," Kimberly cried.

"No you power brats killed my father and my mother," Zim said.

He punched Kim in the face.

"No Zim they didn't I am alive I am right here."

Zim laughed. He laughed so hard he fell to the floor holding his sides.

"YOU MY MOTHER? HA! Rita Repulsa is my mother not you."

Kimberly felt her heart break. Then she remembered all the times Rita called her and her friends power brats. "Oh my gosh he is right."

Then Zim vanished. Everyone ran over to Kim.

"You ok?"

She got up holding her stomach as pain shot through.

"Fine."

She limped off. She powered down and teleported herself back to Jason's.

"Man I got to go after her but my class will be coming back from lunch any second now," Tommy said.

"Look we will talk to her," Jason said.

Tommy nodded and he and the teens went back to school.

Back at home both Trini and Jason tried to get Kim to talk but neither of them were able to. Finally Tommy came back.

"Has she said anything?"

"Nope she locked herself in the room and won't come out," Jason said. "Think she will talk to me," Tommy asked?

"I don't know. I think Zim really hurt her. Both mentally and physically," Trini answered.

"This is like when she first saw him at school. I'm going to go see if I can get her to talk," Tommy said.

He went upstairs.

He opened the door and Kimberly as laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She wasn't crying but every now and then though a tear would fall from her eyes.

"You know I bet there is something better to look at," he said.

She ignored him. He went over and sat down next to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can talk about it you know. It's ok."

Again she ignored him. Well out loud she ignored him. He heard her voice in his head.

**Go away!**

**Beautiful you know me better than that. There is no way I'm leaving you.**

**I don't need the speech ok. I know I messed up. I know I failed as a ranger. I let the enemy just beat me up. I know it was wrong. I know I should have fought him off. I know that. Ok I know! I wasn't going to do it Tommy. I wasn't going to fight my own kid. **

**Kimberly it's ok, I am not here to speech you. I am here to see if you're ok?**

**Fine now leave!**

**If I left it would mean that I care nothing about you. Come on baby just tell me what's wrong. I know what Zim said upset but you can't let it get to you. Rita and Zedd brainwashed him. All he knows is Rita for a mom. We will get him back Kim I promise.**

**I'm just……….**

**Just what?**

**Nothing never mind forget it.**

**Kimberly it's ok. Just open up. Put down your walls Kim. I am not going to judge you. No one can hear you except for me. **

"I let this happen," Kimberly said softly.

"Kim no you didn't. Zedd did. Because he was so evil he wanted to take something from you that he knew would hurt you the most," Tommy said.

"I didn't fight hard enough. I could have done something."

"Like what Kim? What could you have possibly done to stop this?" Tommy asked? "Fought harder. I spent three years of my life fighting Zedd then the one time I need to fight him the most I didn't."

"Kimberly it's not a 'you didn't' it a 'you couldn't'. You were pinned down How do you think you're going to fight if your pinned down?" "You and Jason pin me down and tickle me and I manage to fight you off."

"Kimberly if we pinned you down hard enough that you couldn't move it would hurt you. We pin you down enough so you can't pull your arms down there is a difference. You still have the use of your feet. Zedd had you pinned down so hard you couldn't move at all. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing! So your mom said you couldn't keep him that is her fault not yours. You have to stop blaming yourself for this Kim. It is only going to make it worse."

"Easy for you to say. You are the oldest power ranger in history. You were one until you had to pass down your powers and now years later you are training your own team you never once betrayed your teammates."

"I think you forgot how we even met."

"We weren't teammates then."

"What about the time I gave Goldar the sward of power?" Tommy

"You were evil both times. When you were normal you never did anything to betray the others."

"Kimberly it's not your fault."

"Yes it is my fault Tommy. I gave Lord Zedd a child! I wasn't tied or pinned down after I gave birth to him. I could have ran after Rita fought her and gotten my baby back."

"Then what would you have done? You had no money. All you had was the clothes of your back Kimberly even if you had gotten your son back you had no source of contact with anyone. How did you think you would live with a son?

"I was hoping someone would feel bad for me and give me enough money to use a pay phone and call my mom."

"She would have made you give the baby away."

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been with Rita and Zedd. He wouldn't have grown up evil. Tommy don't you get it? There were other ways for this to have worked out. I took the easy way out and let my son be raised by two people who were truly evil."

"Kimberly you can drive yourself crazy with what ifs. You can ask yourself everyday 'what would have happen if I did this' but you will end up going insane. You can't change the past Kim you just can't. If I could I never would have walked down that alley way where Rita kidnapped me. I never would have let myself be evil enough to hurt you. We can't change the past Kim. We just have to move on from it." "When did you become a shrink."

"Well it just comes to me."

She giggled.

"There is that sound I love."

He ran his hand over her stomach. She giggled more.

"Don't tickle me," she said pushing his hand away.

"Why would I not do it. It always cheers you up."

"Because I hate being tickled and you know that."

"Yeah but that makes it all the more fun."

He pinned her arms up over her head and put his hand flat on her stomach. He looked at her and smirked. She knew he was just waiting for the right moment. Then when she least expected he started attacking her stomach. She squealed and laughed hysterically.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle."

He knew from the first time he ever tickled her that him doing that only made it tickle more.

"STOP!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle."

"JASON," she tried to scream out but with all the laughing it came out as whispering.

He laughed. "You know Jason would only help right?"

She nodded as she laughed and wiggled.

"Sto-sto-sto-stop pl-pl-pl-please Tom-Tom-To-Tommy."

"I don't think so. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

"NO! STO-STO-STO-STOP PL-PL-PL-PLEASE."

Then a person appeared in the room and smiled. Along with a little robot.

"Ay, ay, ay Zordon what is Tommy doing to Kimberly," Alpha asked? "I believe it is called tickling. Tickling means to poke some sensitive part of the body so as to excite spasmodic laughter"**(A/N got this information from I wasn't sure how else to explain it).** Zordon answered.

When Tommy heard the voices he stopped and looked up.

"Zordon Alpha what are you doing here?"

"Whatever you are doing here I thank you," Kimberly said.

"Is tickling a bad thing," Alpha asked?

"No Kimberly just hates it," Tommy said.

"Oh," Alpha said

"Young crane I am here because I gave you a message last time I was hear but I don't think you understood it because Kat was here. There is a way to get your son back to normal. You need to get him back here then I know of something that will help him be nice again. However it will turn him back to being three yours old," Zordon said

"How do I get him back Zordon. I mean he hates me," Kimberly said. "Think rangers it will come to you," Zordon said and with that he and alpha left.

"Why can't he just tell us," Kimberly pouted.

"Because we already have the answer," Tommy said.

"We do?"

Tommy just smiled.

"DR O. WE NEED YOU," a voice called.

"What are the teens doing her," Tommy asked?

They both went down stairs. Jason hugged Kimberly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Tommy tickled tortured me so I feel better."

"Without me? That's not fair."

"What's up guys," Tommy asked the teens trying not to laugh at Jason.

"We need to talk. As leader I feel that it is my duty to do what is best for the team. That's what a leader does right," Conner asked?

"Yes but that depends on what you think is best," Tommy said. Conner was giving Kimberly weird looks. "You may be the leader but I am also your mentor and part of the team so I have to give the ok before the team does anything."

"Well we have to kick her off the team," Conner said pointing to Kim. "Why?"

"She can't even fight," Ethan said.

"Oh boy," Jason said.

"Wrong move man," Tommy told Ethan.

Tommy and Jason backed away from the now steaming Kim.

"NO one tells me I can't fight," she said. "I'll show you come bring it. I can kick your butt."

"Fine."

They started to fight but in the end Ethan ended up on his back.

"Still think I can't fight?"

"No."

"Good."

"That my friends is why you never mess with the pink ranger," Trini said giggling.

"She still has to be kicked off the team. You saw her today Dr. O she didn't even fight the green ranger. I mean she just let him beat her up," Conner said.

"She has good reason," Tommy said. "She…."

"Tommy," Kimberly cut him off. She shook her head. "No. Don't tell them please."

"Why she did it doesn't matter. What does matter is I found a way to get

rid of him," Tommy said.

"Yes it does matter! Rangers never let the enemy just beat them like that," Trent said.

"Leave her alone," Trini said!

"Look I know of a way to get rid of him, Tommy said.

"Tell us later. We can't discuss game plans with someone not on the team," Conner said.

"Conner she is staying on the team," Tommy said.

"She won't be any help against that annoying pain in the butt," Conner agued.

"Don't say that," Kimberly cried.

"Oh my gosh I don't believe this. Your defended him," Kira finally spoke.

"Yes I am! I have my reasons," Kimberly said.

"We still haven't heard any," Conner smirked.

"Conner McKnight drop it," Tommy said.

"Tell us Dr. O why is it ok for her not to fight but if we did that then we would get yelled at," Conner asked?

"Look Zim is Kimberly's s…"

"TOMMY NO," Kimberly screamed. "Please don't tell them please," she whimpered.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"OK I won't I'm sorry baby shhhhh."

"Baby? Oh that's right you love her. That's why. It's about favoritism," Trent said.

"Guys Tommy makes the rules and what he says goes. Kimberly is staying on the team," Jason said.

"Wait you said he is Kimberly's something. Which means she is somehow related to this monster," Conner said.

"MY SON IS NOT A MONSTER," Kimberly screamed as tears fell from here eyes.

The teens gasped.

**A/N ok now in case you guys haven't already figured it out Trent was never evil. He was always on the team and never evil. Next chapter the teens learn the truth and give her a hard time about it. Will they ever come around? Will Kim be able to explain herself again? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for all the support and reviews. **


	9. The Plan

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"MY SON IS NOT A MONSTER," Kimberly screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

The teens gasped. She hid her face in Tommy's shirt. He felt it become wet and knew she was crying.

"Go to my house and to the lab I will be there is a minute," Tommy said as strictly as he could.

The teens left. Tommy rubbed Kim's back and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Don't be Beautiful," Tommy said.

She pulled away and he wiped the tears away.

"Why don't you stay here while I go talk to the teens," Tommy suggested.

"No I have to face this Tommy. I opened my big mouth now I have to fix this," Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded.

"Want us to come," Jason asked?

"No that's ok," Kimberly said.

Tommy and Kim went down to the lab. They heard the teens talking.

"Kira you're a girl why would a girl sleep with an enemy like that," Conner asked?

"How would I know I would never sleep with one," Kira shrugged.

"No one would. But what if you had no choice," Kimberly said.

She sat down on one of the open chairs and Tommy standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok Kira you like to sing right," Kimberly asked?

"Yes why?"

"Pretended for a second that you get this amazing offer from a record producer to make your own album. The catch is it's in a different state and you would have to move. But you really want this more than anything else in the world. So you give up your power co…I mean dino gem to someone else and you leave. When you get there you figure out it is a trap and this record producer wasn't even real. He was created by Mesagog so he could have you all to himself. Mesagog takes all sources of communication away and ties you down to a table so you can't move. Then tells you he wants you to give him a baby."

"I'd say heck no."

"OK but he just laughs and walks away. One day he comes in and…rapes you then what?"

"I would fight him off before he even gets a change to."

"But you can't because your tied down," Kimberly reminded."Then you do get pregnant and when the baby is born he takes it and throws you out. Then what?"

"I'd find a pay phone beg for money and call someone."

Kimberly sighed. "Look the point I am trying to make you guys is that I was raped by the enemy ok. That is why Zim is my son. That is why I didn't fight him today and that is why I am defending him."

None of the teens said anything. Finally Conner spoke. "Man Zedd got more action from the ladies then I did."

Kira smacked him on the head. Kimberly sighed and got up. She was going to leave but Tommy wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into his arms.

"Kimberly is right guys. I know what it's like to love someone and have to fight them at the same time," Trent said.

"This is a little different. Mesagog and your father were two different people. The evil green ranger and Zim are the same. So if we destroy the green ranger we destroy Kimberly's child," Tommy said. "Like I said I do have a plan. OK my old mentor came to Kim and me and said if we can capture Zim and bring him here it can cure him of his evilness. So the next time there is an attack Kimberly is going to play weak then she will grab him and teleport back here. From there Zordon will do the rest."

"Who is Zordon," Trent asked?

"My old mentor."

"He is the one who gave Tommy his white ranger powers," Conner said. "How did you know," Kimberly asked?

"DVD," Conner, Ethan, and Kira said.

"What DVD?"

Tommy went over to the computer and played the same DVD that the teens had watched when he was kidnapped. Kimberly smiled as she watched her life as a ranger. When it got to the part about Kat Kimberly couldn't help but shiver. It became more painful as she watched herself hand over the power coin to Kat. Then when she watched the commanded center blow up she had to turn away. Tommy turned it off. Tommy gave Kim a hug.

"It's ok Beautiful."

"What happens next," Trent asked?

Tommy looked at Kim and she nodded. He hit play and let it finish.

"Wow," Trent said.

Tommy laughed.

"Dr. O I have to ask what was with the hair style," Kira asked

"It was in style back then."

"That's what you say but I don't believe it."

"It was. Plus I like men with long hair," Kimberly giggled.

"Oh so girls like guys with long hair huh," Conner asked?

"Oh no here we go," Kira groaned.

"I have to kill Jason. He never told me he was a ranger again," Kimberly said.

"Hey ranger rule number 1 never reveal your identity," Tommy teased. "I guess," Kimberly sighed. "I missed so much. I can't believe Kat and you were attacked in the car like that. I can't even think about how you guys felt when the command center blew up."

"We helped each other through it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"Dr. O how did you get your hair that long," Conner asked?

Tommy laughed. "I may tell you about being a ranger but how to get your hair as wonderful as mine….that I will never tell."

"Ego freak," Kimberly muttered.

"What was that Miss Hart," Tommy asked?

"Nothing," Kimberly lied.

Then the computer beeped. Tommy hit some buttons and the green ranger appeared on the screen. **(A/N This line is from the Harry Potter and the Prison of Azkaban movie. I just changed it from Peter to rangers) **"Come out come out rangers come out come out and play."

Tommy looked at Kim. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Wait for my signal get Zordon here ASAP."

She morphed and left.

**A/N Will Kimberly be able to capture Zim or will her emotions get in the way? Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Mother and Son Fun Day

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANY**THING!

"Zim," Kimberly called out.

The Green ranger appeared.

"All alone pink ranger?"

"Yes alone and weak."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"I am going to try but I am very tired."

Then Zim attacked. As he came towards Kim she grabbed him.

"TOMMY NOW!"

She and Zim were teleported to the lab.

"Kimberly put him down," Zordon said.

Kimberly put Zim back and just as he was going to run Zordon grabbed him. Alpha poured liquid down Zim's mouth. Zim collapsed.

"Tommy the spare room that Kimberly has been staying in is now where Zim's room will be. Also everything you need for a three year old boy. He has no memory of the past. It should take effect by morning. May the power protect you," Zordon said and he and Alpha left. Kimberly squealed. "I got my baby back! Oh my gosh I'm a mother!"

Tommy hugged her.

That next morning Tommy woke up alone. He knew Kimberly was in Zim's room. He went in and saw her sitting on the bed stroking his hair.

"He is Beautiful," Tommy said.

"He looks like me," she said.

"As I said he is Beautiful."

"I can't believe I got him back."

"I told you we would."

He kissed her head.

"Are you going to change his name" Tommy asked?

"Duh! I was thinking Tim a cross between Tommy and Kim."

Of course she was just kidding. Tommy laughed. "How about Christian?"

"I like it."

"Mama," a voice said.

Zim/Christian had just woke up.

"Hey Christian," Tommy said.

"Dada!"

"You sleep good baby boy," Kimberly asked?

"Ya. I wuv you mama."

"I love you too baby what shall we do?"

"We go park?"

"Sure."

"You two just go I have to teach today but have fun," Tommy said. "Let's get dressed," Kimberly said.

"No dress."

"Not in a dress but get out of your pjs," Kimberly giggled.

"No dress," Christian said with a pout.

"Fine then I guess we can't go to the park," Kimberly said.

"No! We go park mama we go park," Christian.

"Then get dressed," Kimberly said.

"Dada help I look cool?"

"Of course Buddy."

Kimberly left to get dressed. Tommy helped Christian get dressed into a shirt and overalls with socks and sneakers. Kimberly came back in.

"Ready?"

"He is all yours."

He picked up Christian and handed him to Kim. She took him and hugged him. She gave him and kiss and put him down. She held his hands and started to make her way down the stairs. She felt a tug and heard a whimper and stopped.

"Christian what is it?"

"Mama I scared. I no like stairs."

Tommy came over. "Buddy don't be scared want dada to teach you how to go down?"

"No I want mama."

Kimberly picked him up. "Shhhh baby."

Kimberly carried him down the stairs. She gave Tommy a kiss and left the house.

The park was awesome. Kimberly was so overjoyed to be playing with her son just like she always dreamed. He swung and slid and ran around. Kimberly loved ever second. As the stopped to eat Christian saw four teens playing basketball.

"Mama look."

Kimberly looked and saw the teens.

"Sweetie those are your daddy's friends want to go say hi?"

"No I hungry."

After they ate the teens came over.

"Hey guys," they said.

"Hey this is Christian," Kimberly said.

"He is so cute," Kira squealed as she tickled the baby.

Christian giggled and hid his face in Kimberly's shirt. Everyone just laughed.

"Hey Christian do you want to play basketball with us," Conner asked?

"YA!"

"Come on you can be on my team," Kira said.

Kimberly watched as they "played" basketball. After a while Kimberly took Christian and went home. They got home and Christian went right to bed. He was wiped out. Kimberly tucked him in and went to bed herself.

**A/N just thought I would put in a happy chapter. Just because her son is back doesn't mean the story is over. I still have a few ideas up my sleeve. So keep reading. **


	11. Family Fun Day

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

That next morning Jason and Trini came over for breakfast.

"I think it's time we call the others. I think it's time they met Christian." Kimberly said.

"Cool I'll set something up," Tommy said.

"Yeah that will be great," Jason said.

Then they heard a cry through the baby monitor. Kimberly sped up the stairs. She came back down carrying Christian.

"DADA," He squealed.

"Hey buddy you hungry," he asked?

"No. I want go park gain."

"Again sweetie we just went yesterday," Kimberly said.

"Mama will you sing," Christian asked suddenly.

"You don't want to hear mommy sing sweetie it's too early my voice sounds yucky," Kimberly said.

Tommy looked a little concerned. This was the second time someone asked her to sing and she said no.

"Ok mama."

"Hey Chris why don't you and I go pick you out something cool to wear," Jason asked?

"Cool like dada?"

"No cool like your Uncle Jason."

"Dada cooler."

Kimberly, Trini, Tommy all laughed.

"Ok you know what mister," Jason asked?

He took Christian from Kim and threw him up in the air and caught him making Christian squeal.

"Jason if you dare drop my baby…" Kimberly warned.

"Don't worry."

He pretended to drop the baby but caught him again making him giggle more. Kimberly turned pale the more times he did it. Tommy noticed and said "Jase stop."

Jason looked over and saw his pale sister.

"Kim hey I would never do anything to hurt this little guy. I was just playing with him."

"I know but I just….I just got him back I can't lose him."

"You no lose me mama I here," Christian said.

"Yeah mama," Tommy teased.

She giggled, "Go with Uncle Jason and get dressed. Mama and dada are going to take you to a special place."

"Uncle Ason make me look cool," Christian said.

"You got it."

He held the baby by the sides as he put his arms out.

"Flight Christian is now taking off," Jason said and flew him up the stairs.

"Where are we taking him," Tommy asked?

"Youth Center," Kimberly said.

"Sweet you know if we go there we have to take him to our spot right," he asked?

"Of course."

"I'll make the calls while you two make out," Trini teased as she left.

Jason came back down with Christian.

"Ready Buddy," Kimberly asked?

"Ya."

The three headed to the youth center. They went up to the counter.

"Ernie this is my son Christian. Christian this is mommy's friend Ernie," Kimberly said

"I didn't know you had a son. He is cute. Looks like Tommy," Ernie said.

"Really," Kimberly asked?

"Yeah. Hey cutie."

"Mama," Christian whimpered.

"It's ok Buddy say Hi," Tommy said picking him up.

Christian hid his face in Tommy's shoulder.

"That's ok I guess he doesn't want a cookie," Ernie said.

Christian's head jerked up.

"Cookie?"

"Ok Here you go," Ernie said handing the kid a sugar cookie. "Let me guess you two want your usual?"

"Yeah that would be great," Kimberly said.

They went to sit down. Kimberly kept looking over at the beam. The last time she went on it was right before she left for Florida.

"Where is your head Beautiful," Tommy asked?

She didn't answer.

"Kim? Kimberly?"

Still no reply.

"Mama?"

Kimberly looked at them "What?"

"You were spacing out anything you want to talk about," Tommy asked?

"No."

Tommy looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine Tommy I'm just thinking about the last time I was on the beam."

"Ok."

Their food came and they ate. They headed to the park. They stopped at the spot by the lake where Tommy and Kim shared their first kiss.

"Christian this is where mommy and daddy went on most of our dates. We spent most of our time here," Kimberly said.

" there no pay gound," Christian said.

"We didn't need one," Tommy said.

"Yeah we chased each other and had lunch and Tommy would put me on his back and spin around really fast. We had so much fun here," Kimberly said.

"What's first Christian chase or piggy back ride," Tommy asked?

"Piggy back."

"Ok."

He picked him up and put him on his back and spun around. He laughed. Kimberly smiled. Finally Tommy stopped and put him down.

"Chase time," Kimberly said.

Christian screamed and ran away from his mom. Kimberly ran after him. Tommy ran after Kim. Kimberly grabbed Christian by the waist and tickled his sides. Tommy grabbed Kim by the waist and tickled her sides. They all fell to the floor laughing. Tommy's back was on the grass Kim's back was on Tommy's stomach and Christian's back was on Kim's stomach. Tommy and Kim still tickling. Finally they all just stopped and spent the next few minutes just laughing. Finally they all calmed down. They spent the rest of the day at the park have a family fun day.

That next morning Tommy was in the kitchen making breakfast. He heard noises up stairs and knew Kimberly was up and getting ready.

Then the doorbell rang.

"DADA DOOR," Christian screamed!

Tommy answered the door and it was Jason and Trini.

"You guys are early," he said.

They were having everyone over that night so they could meet Christian.

"We thought we would help get ready," Jason said.

Then Kimberly came down.

"You two are early."

"We came to help you get ready," Jason said.

"Ok then let's get ready to party."

"Party dudes," Christian giggled.

Everyone laughed.

**A/N how will everyone react to Christian read the next chapter to find out. **


	12. Singing Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After lots of cleaning and stuff everyone was ready. Everyone arrived on time.

"Ok you guys ready to meet my baby," Kimberly asked?

"Yes!"

She laughed. She went upstairs and got him from his room and brought him back down.

"Everyone this is Christian. Christian this is mommy's friends," she said

Christian hid his face in his mom's shoulder and whimpered.

"It's ok sweetie they won't hurt you. He is just shy"

"His mom was a lot like that as a baby," Jason said.

"Was dada," Christian asked?

"Dada wasn't very shy," Tommy answered.

"I shy," Christian said.

"It's ok baby boy," Kimberly said.

She went to move some hair from his face and when she did her hand brushed over his forehead and when she felt something warm she went white. She put her hand on his forehead and went stiff as stone.

"Kim? Hey! Beautiful what's wrong," Tommy asked?

Kimberly was scared. She knew her voice would crack and she didn't want to scare Christian.

**Feel his forehead Tommy. He is warm**

**It's ok Beautiful he was taking a nap and was under his blanket that's all**

"Baby do you feel ok," Kimberly asked?

"No mama my tummy hurts," Christian.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I seepy."

"Ok Buddy why don't you go back to sleep," Tommy said.

He took him from Kim's arms. When he did Jason with his super hearing heard her whimper. He wrapped his arms around her.

"He will be ok."

Tommy took the baby back to bed while the others hung out. Kimberly was nervous about the baby but after a while calmed down and had a good time. Then there was a knock at the door. The teens came in. Tommy had invited them to meet the other rangers. Then Tommy came down.

"Guys these are my friends and older rangers. Guys this is my team."

"Oh yeah the people of the DVD," Kira said.

"What DVD," they all asked?

Kimberly giggled. "Tommy made a video of the history of his life as a power ranger with us in it," Kimberly said. She looked at Tommy. "Is Christian ok?" "Sleeping like a baby."

All the teens sat down and hung out. Everything was going well. Then Kira said "So Kim I hear you sing."

Kimberly went white and Tommy noticed.

"She is the best," Jason said.

"Play something," Conner asked?

"No I…..don't have my guitar," Kimberly said.

"Yes you do," Jason said.

He pulled it out." Your mom sent it over a few days ago."

"Why would she do that? She knows I haven't song since that day. She knows I don't sing anymore. She knows I hate it," Kimberly muttered to herself when Jason looked at her she gasped knowing he heard her.

She gave him the 'please don't tell anyone' look.

"So play something," Ethan said.

"Yeah I've wanted to hear that song you were writing," Tommy said.

"It's too early," Kimberly lied.

"It's like 5:00 at night," Zack said.

"Come on Beautiful I want to hear that voice again," Tommy asked?

"I don't sing anymore," Kimberly blurted out.

"Why," everyone asked?

"Zedd he…he just…"

Kimberly couldn't tell them the truth. She couldn't blame Zedd for her having a bad singing voice it was just who she was.

"I know it's not true Kim. I know you still sing," Tommy said.

"I don't sing anymore ok! I am a horrible singer and I am not going to sing," Kimberly snapped.

"Kimberly you are not a horrible singer who told you that," Trini asked?

Kimberly got quiet.

"Kim tell us," Adam said.

Everyone saw Kim's mouth moving but heard no words. Tommy looked at Jason and knew he could hear.

"Kim those people are idiots." Jason said.

"What people," Tommy asked?

Kimberly mouthed more things while looking down so no one could understand her but Jason.

"Kim no one will laugh at you. We have never laughed at you," Jason said.

"Kim how about I'll sing a song first and then you can go," Kira asked?

Kimberly shook her head and mouthed more things.

"Kim that is so stupid. We love it when you sing. Those people are insane or deaf or both," Jason said.

"They know good music," Kimberly said a little louder.

"Kim that's like saying a fashion magazine knows how people should look. We know you Kim. We know you sing good. So what if those people don't like your stuff we do and you do that's all that matters," Jason said.

"Ok can someone clue is in here," Kira asked?

Kimberly sighed. "I don't sing anymore because when I was in Paris I was looking for a job as a singer and no one would hire me and I just got so used to being turned down that I've lost all confidence in myself."'

Kimberly broke out into tears and ran upstairs. Tommy and Jason ran after her.

In Kimberly room, she was laying on the bed crying into her pillow. She heard the door open and said "Go away."

"Kim that hasn't worked in the past it is not going to work now," Jason said. "Kimberly those guys are idiots. You are one of the best singers I know," Tommy said.

"Look I've heard Kira sing and don't tell her this but you are so much better," Tommy said.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," Kimberly cried.

"No I'm serious. Kimberly I would never lie to you. Kim when I lost my green ranger powers I thought 'ok well this was nice. They aren't going to want to be my friends since I'm not a ranger' but then you sang that song and I thought I was going to cry and you know Tommy Oliver doesn't cry often," Tommy said.

Then Jason poked his arm. Tommy pretended to cry.

"Mommy he poked waaa mommy."

Jason could hear Kimberly giggling.

"I hear giggling," he said.

"I don't," Tommy said.

"Well then let's make them louder," Jason said and grabbed her sides tickling her. She squealed in giggles.

"Sto-stop Ja-Jason sto-stop," she said giggling.

Tommy laughed and joined in.

"Sto-sto-stop," she giggled again.

She rolled over and tried to fight their hands away.

"You know rolling over was a really bad idea," Tommy said and attacked her stomach.

Tears fell from her eyes as Jason tickled her sides and Tommy tickled her stomach.

"TRINI, AISHA HELP," she screamed!

The two girls came running up. When they saw the sight in front of them they just smiled.

"What's up Kim," Aisha asked?

"He-help!"

"With what," Trini asked?

"GUYS," she yelled through her hysterical laughter!

Aisha and Trini laughed.

"Make sure you let her breathe you two," Trini said.

They both stopped. She calmed down.

"Now will you sing," Jason asked?

"Ok but you guys can't laugh," she said.

"Rangers honor," Tommy said holding his right hand.

Kimberly giggled. They all went back downstairs.

"Ok I will sing two. The first one I wrote with Zedd…ok that sounded wrong. I wrote it while I was being held captive and he made me watch all the fights with Kat and I just remembered all the times you asked me to dance so Tommy this one is for you.

**(A/N I don't own this song. It is from High School Musical song by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens) **

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

When she finished everyone clapped. She had forgotten how good it felt to sing again.

"What about the one you let me read the lyrics to," Tommy asked?

"That one is next. I wrote this one morning after waking up next to Tommy and I thought that once I got my son back things would change and I would lose Tommy and this song just came to me," Kimberly said.

**(A/N I don't own this song. It is from High School Musical song by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens) **

Mmm, yeah

Yeah yeah

Can you imagine?

What would happen?

If we could have any dream

I'd wish this moment

Was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah

'Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be too

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

If this was forever what could be better?

We already proved it was

But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe

Is Gonna make everything

In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)

And you know that where we are

Will never be the same oh no

Right here, right now

I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

Oh we know its coming

And it's coming fast

(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)

So let's make every second last, make it last!

Right here, oh right now

Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)

But right now there's you and me

(you and me)

Ohh you and me

But right now there's you and… me!

When she was done everyone was quiet at first. Then they started clapping.

"Did you right something that wasn't about love," Conner asked?

"Yes."

"Can we hear that one?"

"Sure."

She smiled at her friends.

"Down the road,

We never know

What life may have in store.

Winds of change will rearrange our lives more than before.

But you'll never stand alone, my friend.

Memories never die.

Within our hearts, they'll always live

and never say goodbye."

"That's it?"

Kimberly nodded "You want to sing one Kira?"

"Sure. I wrote this song for Trent," Kira said with a blush.

**(A/N I don't own this song either. This song belongs to Kate Alexia)**

Right from the day, I saw your face, and it all just felt so right.

And when I look back, I see the smile, you gave to me that night.

Your are the gate right to my heart.

I wanna live like this forever and ever.

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything.

Oooh yeah..

Its finally clear now that your here, I've lost all that I fear.

I'll always embrace this fantasy place, this all just feels so real.

Under the sun, under the rain, just as long as I'm with you, with you..

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything..

Not a lonely day goes by

With you right here by my side

You give me the strength

I can do anything, anything

When you are here

My mind is clear

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything...

You're everything

"Kira that was beautiful," Kimberly said.

"Thanks," Kira answered.

"So Conner you want to sing," Kimberly asked?

"No way!"

"Awwww is wittle Conner scared," Kira teased.

Everyone laughed. Then they heard crying and whimpering through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him," Kimberly said.

She ran upstairs.

In the baby room Kimberly walked over to the crib.

"It's ok baby mama here now."

She looked in the crib and was shocked to see it was covered with blood and throw up and dripping from his mouth.

"OH MY GOSH! TOMMY JASON SOMEONE HELP ME," she screamed on top of her lungs!

**A/N What is wrong with Christian? Will anyone be able to save him?**


	13. Transplant

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"OH MY GOSH! TOMMY JASON SOMEONE HELP ME," she screamed on top of her lungs.

It was louder then Kara. Everyone ran up. Kimberly was shacking and in too much of a shock to get Christian.

"Oh my gosh," Tommy said.

He felt Christian's forehead and he pulled his hands back as if he just got burned. "

He is burning up."

"DADA!"

"It's ok Buddy Daddy's here now."

Jason cleaned his face.

"We have to take him to the hospital," Tommy said.

"My baby help him please," Kimberly cried.

Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be ok baby sister."

They all rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital the doctor rushed Christian to the back room. Tommy went over to a hysterical Kimberly and took her in his arms.

"Shhhhhh it's all right. Shhhhhhh he will be ok."

"I can't lose him Tommy I can't! I can't!!"

"You won't baby you won't," Tommy said rubbing her back.

After what seemed like forever a doctor came out.

"I'm sorry…."

"SORRY NO SORRY FIX HIM," Kimberly screamed!

"It is hard to explain. He has some sort of chemical in his system and we can't identify what. It has attacked his liver and he needs a transplant to live or he will die. We have 24 hours to get one or he will die. So I would call people and have the people who are here get tested."

"NO," Kimberly screamed.

"I'll get tested," Jason said.

"Me too," Trini said.

All the rangers followed the doctor.

"Kim call your mom. She may not have wanted him but she can't just let her own grandson die," Tommy said.

"I can't I can't I have to get tested," Kimberly said almost like a robot. "She is in shock," Tommy said with a sigh.

He took her phone and called Kim's mom. He just said Kim was at the hospital and she had to come. When the rangers came back Tommy and Kim went to get tested. Ever after she did Kimberly paced back and forth saying "I have to get tested. I have to get tested".

"You think seeing him will help," Tommy asked?

"I don't know I have never seen her like this," Trini answered.

"I can't just stand here," Tommy said.

He went over to Kim and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest.

"Hey Beautiful want to go see Christian. I bet he wants to see you?"

"I need to get tested" she said.

He pulled her face from his chest and moved it up to look at him.

"You did get tested you did. You're a good mother," Tommy said.

"I need to see him."

"OK come on."

"Not alone."

"I'd never let you go in alone. But Beautiful he is going to be scared you have to be brave for him ok?"

"Ok."

They walked into the room. Christian was in the bed like nothing ever happen. He was just a happy.

"Hey Buddy what are you doing," Tommy asked?

"Coloring."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Ya. I made one for you and mama."

"Thanks Buddy."

"Dada my tummy still feels funny."

"The doctors are going to fix you all up."

"How?"

Tommy looked at Kim. She looked more scared then Christian.

"Lay down I'll show you," Tommy said.

The little boy laid flat.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You're going to be sleeping when it happens."

"Oh ok."

He closed his eyes. Tommy went over and lifted his shirt and blew on his stomach. Christian squealed in laughter. Kimberly smiled.

"Mama!"

Kimberly let out a small giggle. "What is it baby?"

"Help!"

"I can't stop daddy because then daddy with tickle me."

Tommy laughed and pulled away. "Now how does your tummy feel?" "Better can I go home?"

"After the doctors fix you up."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kimberly said.

Kimberly's mom walked in.

"Mom."

"What is wrong?"

"Christian is sick and needs a liver transplant I was hoping you would get tested."

"Who is Christian?"

"My son…the one I had with Zedd…" Kimberly shivered at that sentence.

"I thought he was gone."

"Zordon got him back for me. Look mom I'll explain everything later but please get tested and save my son."

"Ok but I want to know everything."

Kimberly's mom walked out. Then Christian screamed in pain.

"MAMA DADA MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!"

"What hurts baby," Tommy asked?

"My tummy please."

"We need help," Kimberly called.

A doctor rushed in. "Wait in the hall."

Kimberly and Tommy left the room. Once away Kimberly broke down in tears.

"He was screaming I couldn't help him."

"Shhhhhhhh," Tommy tried to sooth.

The doctor came back out and didn't look happy.

"Things just got worse he needs this transplant within the next hour or he will die. I am on my way to the lab right now. The first person we see who is a match will be the one."

He walked away.

"NOOOOOOOO," Kimberly screamed.

What felt like forever finally the doctor came back.

"I have good news Tommy you are a match he is lucky to have you as a father,"

"Ok fine do whatever has to be done just save Christians life," Tommy said.

The doctors took Tommy and Christian into the OR and did the transplant.

**A/N Will Tommy and Christian survive the surgery? How was Tommy's blood a match if he isn't the real father hmmm? How will Kim's mom react to the new of her daughter getting her son back? Find out in the next chapter. **


	14. Winning Over Evil

15

**A/ N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this story everyone. I'm glad you all enjoyed but everything must end so please enjoy the ending and look out for my new story. More info at the end. **

Finally when it was over the doctor came out.

"It went well. Everyone is fine since he is the father and he is only two I put them both in the same room 425."

Kimberly ran to see them.

In room 425 Kimberly ran in and both her men were sleeping. She decided to have some fun and went over to Tommy.

"Hey Handsome time to wake up."

He stirred and looked at her. "That's my line missy."

She giggled. "Too bad so sad dino boy."

"What happen to the other Kimberly?"

"She left when she found out that her boyfriend and son were both alive and well."

"So Christian is ok?"

"Perfect."

"How is it you were a match Zedd was his father?"

"What if you were pregnant before he raped you?"

"But how we never…."

Then both Tommy and Kimberly's mind flashed back

_**Flashback**_

_**Tommy and Kim sat in Tommy's room cuddled on the bed. It was there last night together. She was leaving first thing in the morning. **_

"_**Maybe I shouldn't go," Kimberly said. **_

"_**Why would you not," Tommy asked? **_

"_**I can't leave you." **_

"_**I'll be fine. Zedd will keep me busy."**_

_**They leaned down and kissed. **_

"_**Tommy I want you to have something to remember me when I leave. Something special….make love to me." **_

"_**You sure?" **_

"_**Sure as the day I became a ranger," she said and they did "it"**_

_**End flashback**_

"Oh my gosh," they said together.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Ah Mr. Oliver your awake how do you feel?"

"Well all things considered."

"That's good."

"Doctor can you see if the Christians blood and Tommy's blood are the same please," Kimberly asked?

"We already checked that remember that's how he was the match you they had the same blood type."

Kimberly squealed. That meant Tommy was Christian's father in blood. Kimberly had never given Zedd a heir. The doctor smiled and went to check on the baby.

"How is he," Kimberly asked?

"He is fine. Sleeping is good. Since he is so small. Rest is the best thing. He will be sore for a while but other than that he will be fine."

"Thanks."

"Your friends are outside may I let them in?"

"Yes of course you can," Tommy said.

The doctor left and the others came in.

"Guys Tommy is Christian's real father. I never gave birth to Zedd's heir," Kimberly squealed.

"I knew he looked too much like Tommy," Jason said.

Then out of nowhere Kimberly broke into hysterical cries.

"Whoa hey Beautiful what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Beautiful for what," Tommy asked squeezing her hand.

"I let Zedd take you child. You hated Zedd and I gave your child to him."

"Kimberly look at me." When she looked at him he said "Yes but Zedd has been destroyed and we have our son back and nothing and no one can break us apart."

Kimberly got into bed and hugged him. He rubbed her back calming her down. They kissed.

"Thanks for making me a daddy."

"You're welcome."

"When did you two….you know," Jason asked?

Kimberly and Tommy smirked. "No we don't know. Why don't you tell us Jason," Tommy teased.

"Yeah, when did we what," Kimberly asked?

"You two really have no idea what I'm talking about," Jason asked?  
"No," they both answered trying to hold in their laughter.

"When did you two……uh…..you know….." Jason was turning red.

Kimberly and Tommy burst out laughing.

"Wow Jason I never knew you could turn that red without your being a ranger," Tommy teased.

"We knew what you were talking about Jase," Kimberly giggled.

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"But seriously when did you guys do it," Trini asked?

"Kim you told us you wanted to wait till after marriage," Jason said.

"I did…until I left for Florida and I'm glad I did. That means Tommy was my first not Zedd," Kimberly told them.

"How could we have forgotten something like that?"

"Well after Zedd raped me I didn't want to remember anyone touching me so I guess it just went to the back of my brain and when you got the letter I guess you were mad and didn't want to remember."

"What was it like Kim," Aisha asked?

"Uh….what do you mean?"

"When you had sex with Tommy?"

"Uh…well….it…it was….good…I guess…"

"You guess?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

**Beautiful what's wrong?**

**I don't remember what I felt that night Tommy. I remember what happen and what we did but I just can't remember anything else. My mind just keeps going back to Zedd.**

**Kim it doesn't matter if you remember. You were put through a lot with Zedd. I still love you no matter what ok?**

**I love you too Tommy. Thanks**

Then Kim's mom walked in.

"So I see everything is ok."

"Yes everyone is ok. Thanks for coming down here and getting

tested," Kimberly said.

"Yeah well I couldn't let him die."

The rangers could tell by the tone in her voice that they should leave and give Kim and her mom dome time alone.

"Uh I think we should go get some food," Jason said.

He and the others left.

"Now, explain to me how you got Christian back."

Kimberly explained to her mom everything that Zordon did to help them.

"Wow. That's wonderful."

"Yeah now I have my son back."

"It will be easier to put him up as a baby. No one would have wanted a teenager and now that he his healthy you should have no problem putting him up."

"Like for adoption?"

"Well of course."

"NO!"

"Kimberly I already told you once he does something bad or Zedd like Tommy will kick you and your baby out on the street."

"I would never do that," Tommy said.

"Mom they did a blood test. Christian is really Tommy's," Kimberly said.

"Oh so that means you two had sex at sixteen," Mrs. Hart yelled.

Then they heard a whimper.

"Mama."

Kimberly jumped from the bed with Tommy and ran over to him.

"Shhhh sweetie mama is here."

"Mama I no feel bad!"

"That's great baby. See I told you the doctors would make you all

better."

"Who that?"

"My name is Cindy Hart. Do you like living with your mama," Kim's mom asked?

"I love mama."

"Are you sure because we can find you a better home."

"NO!"

"Mom leave you're scaring him."

"You're not ready for a child."

"Mom I am a grown adult."

"You're not ready!"

"I have been caring for him since I got him back."

"Oh yeah and look where we are. He is in a hospital bed and from

what huh?"

"There was a unknown chemical and it attacked his liver."

"So you could have fed him something. You could be the reason your son almost died Kimberly Ann Hart! You almost killed your own son," Cindy yelled!

Tommy could tell Kim was fighting off tears. He knew she already blamed herself for this.

**Hey don't listen to her Beautiful.**

**Tommy she is right**

**NO Kimberly she is not**

"Kimberly you are not ready for a child I am going to take Christian away from you even if we have to bring it to the court." "NO MAMA," Christian screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Kimberly took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhhhh baby it's ok."

"Wait a second. Why did you push Kim so hard to tell us if you don't want her to have her son? You should have known we would have gotten her son back," Tommy asked?

"No I didn't. I thought Zordon was dead. I knew you would be able to help her over the loss of her son not get him back."

"Mom Christian wasn't safe as a teen. He was raised to be evil and mean to people. Zordon turned him Into a baby again so we could raise him right."

"You know what Kim. I change my mind. I am going to give you a choice. Either you give me the baby and let me put him up for adoption or you lose me."

"Mom I can't pick between my baby and my mother. I'm not a teenager I can take care of a baby now."

"If you choose to keep the baby you lose me."

"But mom…"

"That's not fair. I will be there with Kim helping her care for our son. Don't banish Kim from your life just cause she has a baby," Tommy said.

"How long Tommy? How long will you stay with Kim? I've seen this before. Kim's father promised he'd stay with me then he left me for some other women. I will not watch my daughter go through that hurt."

"Mom, Tommy isn't dad. That's why I love him. I know he will stay with me and Christian."

"Fine. I see you made your choice…"

"Mom I…"

"You keep the little brat. When you mess up his life and he turns out to be one of those teens who do drugs and smoke and sneak out and don't listen and gets women pregnant don't come crying to me," Cindy said and with that left.

Then the others walked in.

"How'd it go?"

Kimberly just gave them a look. Then she buried her face in Christian's hair. It took everything in her not to break out in tears.

"My mom made me choose. It was either her or Christian and I chose Christian and now I've lost my mom," Kimberly mouthed.

Jason heard. "She is insane. You want me to tell the others?"

She nodded.

"Her mom made her choose her or the baby and when Kim chose the baby Cindy walked out."

Kimberly looked at Christian he had fallen back to sleep. Kimberly laid him back down and went back over to Tommy. She climbed into bed and buried her face in his chest. When Tommy felt it become wet he knew she was letting the tears. He rubbed her back. "Don't listen to her Beautiful you're a wonderful mother and nothing can change that."

"Kimberly you are the best mother I know. Don't let your mom do this to you," Jason said.

"I put my son in the hospital."

"No you didn't. I was able to get a sample of the chemical and it was something Zedd had done a long time ago. So it's not your fault Kim," Billy said.

"I just want to go back home and for things to calm down," Kimberly said looking at her friends.

"Kim we are rangers life with never calm down," Jason said.

"Not for long Mesagog is down to his last fight. He getting weaker I can feel it," Tommy said. "Speaking of which where are the teens?"

"They went home," Jason said.

Everyone felt tired.

"Well when can I go home," Tommy asked?

"In the morning but you my friend have to be on bed rest of a week," Kimberly said.

"A week," Tommy exclaimed!

"Yes"

"I was in a coma and when I woke up from that I went right out and helped the teens fight."

"Yeah well if I was there I never would have let you do that. You need your rest."

"Yes mommy," he teased.

The others headed home and Kimberly and Tommy went to sleep. Their lives just seemed to get better as it went on. There was a huge fight with Mesagog and it took ALL the rangers to win. Mesagog as went as far as to take Christian.

At the moment Trini was in the air holding a screaming Christian. Mesagog grabbed Kimberly and lifted her up and was going to throw her.

"PUT HER DO…..LET HER GO," Trini screamed!

If she said down she would fall and hurt both herself and Christian.

"Put her what I couldn't hear you," Mesagog taunted.

Then he felt a kick in his back and Kimberly went flying. Tommy caught her and put her on her feet. "You ok?"

"I'm losing energy fast Tommy. It feels like we've been fighting

him for hours."

"I know I think I know how to stop him. We need to use all of our

power. Every bit of power we have left."

"We have to save Christian too."

"I know. We need to get Trini to a safe place to land then teleport him to the command center/lab."

"Got it."

Tommy drew Mesagog away from Trini and she flew to where it was empty and landed. They teleported Christian away and went over to the others.

"Ok you guys know what we have to do," Tommy asked?

"Ok let's do it," Conner said.

As they all used every last bit of power left in their body Mesagog was destroyed. As they demorphed everyone felt weird.

"I feel different," Conner said.

The former rangers looked at each other. They had all felt the feeling before. Then Kara fainted in Trent's arms.

"It's ok guys don't panic," Tommy said.

"Oh no Tommy," Kimberly whimpered as she fainted in his arms.

Trini fainted into Jason's.

"What is going on," Conner yelled.

"Power drain. It has more effect on the girls then us. That's why we feel so weird and weak. The gems are no longer powerful. All of us are going to feel weak by the end of the day. It is normal. I have been through it enough times to know that it is not that bad. Come on let's get the girls home."

They guys carried the girls home.

At home later the girl started to stir.

"Trent," Kara called.

"Hey I'm here baby it's ok," Trent said from her side.

"What happen to me? Why do I feel so weak?"

"It's ok Kara it an energy drain just from losing your powers," Tommy said.

"Jason," Trini whispered.

"It's ok Tri I'm here," he said.

"I feel so weak."

"Just rest you'll be ok."

"Tommy," Kimberly whimpered.

Tommy went over to her. "Hey Beautiful it's ok."

"I don't remember the drain being this bad."

"Well you couldn't tell what was from the drain and what was from Zedd. You'll be ok just rest."

"Is Christian ok?"

"Fine napping at the minute."

"Mesagog didn't hurt him?"

"Nope he is fine. He thinks he is so lucky cause he got saved from

the yellow ranger."

"He doesn't know it is us?"

"No."

She smiled.

"Get some rest," Tommy said.

He looked at the others. Trent, Conner and Ethan were passed out on the chairs. Jason was laying on the couch with Trini. He knew it was only a matter of time before he felt weak. He went and laid next to Kimberly. They all just rested. A few hours later everyone was up and moving except Kimberly.

"Tommy I have to tell you something," she said in a weak voice. "What is it?"

"Zedd knew about the energy drain. When I first got there he gave me this injection to make the drain last longer and he said once I'm injected with it every time I go through a power drain it takes effect. I just feel so weak Tommy."

She let a few tears fall. He wiped them away and kissed her head.

"It will be over soon Beautiful. It doesn't last forever."

"No Tommy I feel so weak I can't even lift my arm. I am so weak it is scaring me. I feel so defenseless."

Tommy knew that was a feeling no one enjoyed but it was worse for Kim because it reminded her of being with Zedd.

"Shhhhhh it's just the energy drain you will feel better soon I promise."

Tommy moved her from the couch to her bedroom.

Back down stairs Jason asked "How is she?"

"Zedd injected her with something that makes the energy drain last longer and more effective so she is doing pretty bad."

"She will pull through. Everyone told me to tell you they were heading home Trini left too."

"How is she?"

"Better. She wanted to rest at home so she left."

"Man I hate this feeling."

"Yeah me two but the good news in The rangers have once again destroyed evil."

"That we have."

They just sat back and watched tv. A few days passed and things went by as normal. Kimberly recovered and was back to normal and the rangers had once again won over evil.

**A/N This is the end. Thanks for all the comments, alerts, and adding me to your favorites. I have another story coming out I might redo the title but as of now it is ****Healing the Broken- ****Kimberly is raped and the other tries to help her through it but when Kimberly doesn't trust anyone but Tommy how can they help her?**** That should be out tomorrow so keep an eye out. Thanks again for everything!**


End file.
